


Золотой волк внутри

by Followers_of_Feanor



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followers_of_Feanor/pseuds/Followers_of_Feanor
Summary: Попавший вместе с Береном в темницы Саурона Финрод готов умереть за своего друга. Однако остается в живых и даже становится немножко другим. Он возвращается в Нарготронд. А Берен и Лютиен меж тем продолжают поход за Сильмариллом...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Golden Wolf Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518212) by [Beleriandings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings). 



> Беты - BlackDrago и emuna12345

**Глава 1**

Холодно. Финрод лежал на холодном каменном полу рядом с огромной тушей мертвого волка и чувствовал, как его покидает сознание. Он знал, что лицо и грудь залиты кровью, но не ощущал присущего ей обычно тепла, только постепенно подступающий мертвенный холод. В глазах темнело, хотя вокруг и так не было света. Этот мрак был внутри, окутывал разум, предвещая смерть. Он слышал чей-то полный страдания голос, отчаянно зовущий его по имени, но постепенно зов становился тише.

Финрод ускользал все дальше и дальше, как вдруг случилось нечто неожиданное. Мелькнула ослепительная красно-оранжевая, почти белая вспышка, и в сознании всколыхнулась ярость, он вновь ощутил свое тело, плоть, казалось, разорвали на куски, а грудь вспороли посередине.

«Неужели это и есть смерть?»

Но он больше не чувствовал, что умирает. Его тело, словно разорванное на куски, меняло форму; из темноты струилась безграничная энергия, она текла по жилам, выжигая охвативший его ранее холод. Финрод ощутил, что стал невероятно силен, вместо рук у него теперь были когтистые лапы, он мог пошевелить ими, мог даже вскочить на ноги. В сознании неожиданно вспыхнуло желание жить. Он хотел этого. Его глаза зажглись белым огнем, и Финрод слепо бросился по направлению к выходу. От удара массивная, запертая на засов дверь разлетелась, словно бумажная. _Он был силен_. Финрод летел темными подземными переходами мимо странных бесформенных фигур, скрывающихся во тьме при его приближении. Он даже не подумал остановиться и поинтересоваться ими: все было неважно. 

Финрод не знал дороги, но чувствовал, что должен идти наверх, вверх по лестницам, прочь из этих туннелей, как можно дальше от давящей тьмы каменных подземелий. Вон отсюда, на простор, под открытое небо. И этого знания было достаточно. Он царапал землю, подтягивался, теряя опору в грязи, и все же выбрался наружу. Наконец, Финрод полной грудью жадно вдохнул чистый морозный воздух и завыл. Долго и яростно. Он отстранено отметил, что, кажется, будто это воет кто-то другой, его сознание все еще было залито ослепительно-белым светом, а сам он словно находился не здесь, наблюдая за своими действиями со стороны. 

Его охватило веселье, и, не успев понять, что делает, он пустился бежать со всех лап. Тело было словно туго натянутый лук, гибкое и сильное, а ноги – нет, не ноги, а лапы – почти не касались земли во время бега. Он бежал так, словно хотел избыть боль, бежал от витавшего в воздухе запаха смерти, бежал, потому что сейчас это было все, что он знал. Лапы скользили, словно сами по себе, не касаясь травы; а он, будучи узником собственного сознания, как со стороны наблюдал за пролетающими мимо одинокими деревьями, растворявшимися в темноте, пока он бежал по лесу. Он носом чуял прохладный и резкий ночной запах деревьев и кустарников, и чувствовал, как горячо и быстро бьются сердца мелкой живности неподалеку, пробуждая в нем жажду крови. Внезапно он в панике осознал, что это было не его тело. Он был ближе к земле и бежал на четырех лапах, а ветер теперь дул выше… однако ничего не мог с этим поделать: белый свет обжигал глаза, заставляя сердце бешено стучать, а его самого, высунув язык, жаждать крови, любой крови. Этот свет был ослепительно ярким, от него болела голова, и внутри вспыхивала ярость. А еще Финрода терзал животный голод. Он снова завыл, срывая голос, и бросился в холодную темную воду реки, освещенную поднявшейся над лесом луной. Внезапно он ощутил прилив бодрости. Он мог бы бежать всю ночь напролет, бежать и никогда не останавливаться, его переполняла безудержная энергия, заставляя двигаться, принуждая бежать. Домой, куда угодно, только бы подальше от этого пропитанного запахом смерти места.

Он двигался быстро, слишком быстро, да еще и на всех четырех… краем сознания отмечая, как дождь барабанит по кронам деревьев. Но ему было все равно. Он едва замечал капли, что от быстрого бега, срывались с его шкуры. _Шкуры?_ Он понимал: это было так и не так одновременно. Он чувствовал себя _живым_ , хотя все еще и страдал от боли, и его фэа или то, что ее заменяло, горела бело-голубым огнем, прожигая дыру в груди.

Казалось, прошли минуты, часы или даже целые дни с тех пор как он пустился бежать. Он бежал, не чувствуя времени, оставляя позади мелькающие деревья, горевшие расплавленным серебром в окружавшей его тьме, пока не увидел впереди что-то новенькое. Круг золотого света, танцующий среди деревьев огонь. Запах дыма резанул по обостренным чувствам. Не раздумывая, он бросился туда. Финрод увидел две темные, закутанные в плащи фигуры, жмущиеся к костру в поисках тепла, у их ног лежал пес. Стоило ему приблизиться, как тот вскочил, глухо зарычав. Незнакомцы в тревоге обернулись. Один из них закричал - его слова прозвучали для Финрода странно неразборчиво – и схватился за длинный меч, другой – за кинжал. И хоть их речь казалась ему незнакомой, не похожей ни на один язык, который он знал, в рычании пса слышалась недвусмысленная угроза. Одним прыжком перелетев через него, он оказался в круге света. Внезапно, сам не осознавая почему, он понял, что должен добраться до тех двоих, разорвать им глотки и позволить горячей красной крови хлынуть потоком, впитываясь в его шерсть. Где-то глубоко внутри он инстинктивно понимал, что эти двое обидели его, и за это должны поплатиться жизнью.

Он бросился на того, кто схватил кинжал, но противник изящно увернулся. Другой беззвучно вскрикнул от ярости и полоснул его мечом. Над левым глазом вспыхнула боль, и на мгновение его ослепила потекшая кровь. В тот же миг на него кинулся пес, однако он увернулся и снова набросился на первого противника. Они грузно упали, сцепившись, но не прекратили схватку. Капюшон соскользнул с головы незнакомца, открыв расширенные светлые глаза, поблескивающие в свете костра и ярком серебре изменившегося зрения Финрода.

Вид бледной кожи и гривы темных, упавших на спину волос, всколыхнул нечто странное в его полу-памяти, заставляя снова попытаться погрузить клыки в податливую плоть изо всех сил боровшегося эльфа. Он был гораздо сильнее, чем Финроду показалось на первый взгляд. В одной руке эльф по-прежнему сжимал кинжал: лезвие зло блеснуло, когда он в ярости набросился на Финрода. Посмотрев вверх, Финрод увидел второго противника, занесшего меч. В светлых глазах пылала ярость, и он неотрывно удерживал взгляд дравшегося с Финродом эльфа. Рядом с ним застыл оскалившийся пес, подобно хозяину сверкавший глазами.

Вдруг внимание Финрода привлекло нечто иное: позади пса и его хозяина из тени за пределами светового круга возник темный силуэт. И словно все замерло: эльф, с которым он сражался, затих, а другой медленно опустил направленный на него меч. Даже пес казался ошеломленным, во все глаза уставившись на пришедшего. Внутри поднималась паника, но Финрод чувствовал, что не может сдвинуться с места. Незнакомец начал откидывать капюшон, и он попытался отвести взгляд, не желая знать, что же скрывается под ним, но не смог сделать даже этого. Он вновь услышал странную речь, слова, смысла которых, как и раньше не понимал, но которые будто намертво приковали его лапы к земле. Он смотрел в словно сотканные из теней глаза, в них танцевало пламя, совершенно точно не являвшееся отблесками костра. Если бы он мог двигаться, он бы вздрогнул, или, заскулив, съежился бы от страха, но тело больше не подчинялось ему.

Незнакомец запел, и песня, казалось, закружилась вокруг Финрода, крепко сжимая конечности, приводя мышцы в движение и уводя от сражавшегося с ним эльфа. Мог ли он тоже так делать? Мог ли он отразить удар? Но Финрод был бессилен, тело было каким-то другим, незнакомым, а нынешний голос не позволял петь. Воспоминания спутались, уступая место слепой панике, а песня заставляла лапы передвигаться сами по себе, уводя его все дальше от костра, следуя за ним и все также держа в своих объятиях, пока он убегал через лес в темноту. 

Он бежал всю ночь напролет, а песня невозможным эхом глухо отдавалась в его голове, охватывая разум и заставляя лапы ритмично двигаться, нестись вприпрыжку. Он бежал все дальше и дальше, рот наполнил привкус крови, а мех пропитался ее острым, жарким и металлическим запахом. Странная вспыхнувшая энергия, что пульсировала в его теле, вдруг исчезла, серебряный свет, освещавший лес, начал рассеиваться, а очертания деревьев становились темными и размытыми.

А затем, без предупреждения, оборвалась песня. Темнота застила взгляд, лапы ослабли, словно смолкшие струны. Он споткнулся и, упав на мокрую траву, сдавленно закричал от боли, чувствуя, как его тело опять меняется, словно чьи-то огромные руки медленно разрывают плоть на части. Однако он по-прежнему лежал на земле, вжавшись лицом в грязь. Во рту ощущался привкус земли, смешивающийся со вкусом крови из прокушенной губы. Ему казалось, что зубы чуть ли не двигаются во рту, и, широко распахнув челюсти, он зашелся криком, похожим на плач и кашель одновременно. Он спросил себя, не умирает ли на этот раз в самом деле. Финрод не знал ответа и не мог думать – он обезумел от боли и истощения. Потом боль медленно, но верно, стала утихать, сменяясь тьмой, окутывающей разум. Он знал, что должен бороться с ней, сохранить оставшийся у него свет, но на это не было никаких сил. Все, что он мог позволить себе сделать - соскользнуть в темную дымку, плавающую перед глазами, а затем тьма стала абсолютной, и больше он ничего не помнил.

Финрода разбудили голоса, и хоть они и казались знакомыми, он не сразу смог их вспомнить. Какое-то время он лежал, не открывая глаз, и просто прислушивался к разговору, прежде чем начал понимать смысл слов.

— …я не могу сказать, как долго это продлится, — сдавленным от беспокойства голосом говорила женщина.

— Ты уверена? — на этот раз мужской голос. — Он выживет?

—Я ни в чем не уверена, — жестко ответила его собеседница, — то, что с ним сделали…

Ее голос прервался.

— В том-то и дело, я не знаю, что они с ним сделали. Иначе говоря, это совсем не похоже на обычные раны. Возможно, если… _когда_ он очнется, то что-нибудь вспомнит.

Она замолчала.

— Спасибо, что приехала, тетя, — внезапно ворвался еще один голос, звенящий от эмоций. — И спасибо, что так быстро. Целители Нарготронда лишь взглянули на него и сразу сказали, что он мертв. Но я-то чувствовал… что-то.

— Ты чувствовал, что его _фэа_ все еще где-то рядом, не правда ли, Ородрет? — спросила женщина. — Я тоже это ощутила. Она была слишком слаба, и даже сейчас нет никакой уверенности… 

Она остановилась.

— Мне нужно было _умолять_ Мелиан приехать со мной. Милостивый Эру, да если бы я знала, я бы на коленях _молила_ ее об этом… Ведь я всего лишь ученица и не знаю, все ли сделала, как надо…

— Ты сделала все, что было в твоих силах и, кроме того, знаешь какова она, — твердо ответил Ородрет. — И ты лучший целитель из всех, кто ухаживал за ним.

Немного помолчав, Галадриэль сказала:

— Но если он так и не очнется…

— Не говори так!

— _Если_ он не очнется, — Финрод почувствовал прикосновение к руке, — то я рада, что… быду здесь. На этот раз. 

Ей никто не ответил. Немного погодя, Финрод, собравшись с силами, чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза, и по ним тут же резанул приглушенный свет светильника. Сморгнув выступившие слезы, он увидел смотрящих прямо на него сестру и племянника; под глазами у них залегли глубокие тени, а лица были бледными и взволнованными. Он открыл рот, попытавшись заговорить, но получился только какой-то невнятный шорох. Горло горело, в сухом рту ощущался привкус крови и тошнотворной горечи.

— Инго! Хвала Эру, ты пришел в себя! — воскликнул Ородрет.

— Инго, — дрожащим голосом вторила ему Галадриэль, крепко сжимая руку Финрода.

— Н-никто из вас обычно не говорит на высоком наречии, — он глухо закашлялся. — Я что, действительно был настолько близок к смерти?

— Очень близок, — быстро переходя обратно на синдарин, ответила Галадриэль. — Но все же вырвался из ее лап.

Она широко улыбнулась.

— С возвращением, брат!

— Вот, — торопливо произнес Ородрет; налив стакан воды из стоявшего на столе кувшина, он протянул его Финроду. — Выпей. Тебе станет легче.

Финрод пил долго и жадно. Напившись, он вновь посмотрел на Ородрета и Галадриэль, которые в свою очередь смотрели на него, словно ожидая чего-то.

— Что произошло? — нахмурился он.

Ородрет бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд.

— Мы надеялись, что ты нам расскажешь. Наши разведчики нашли тебя десять дней назад на лесной поляне, недалеко от ворот. При тебе не было ни одежды, ни оружия. Ты был… — он замолчал, не зная, стоит ли продолжать.

— Ты был на волосок от смерти, — без утайки сказала Галадриэль. — Раны твои…

Она провела пальцем по повязкам, охватывающим грудь Финрода. 

 

— Ты должен был умереть. И, тем не менее, ты здесь.

 

Он смог различить в ее голосе вопросительные нотки.

Финрод напрягся, пытаясь дотянуться до них по осанве, но даже это усилие вымотало его. Однако они ответили оба, и он смог разглядеть похожие друг на друга образы: разведчиков, несших его тело в крепость, свое бледное лицо, покрытое коркой засохшей грязи и крови. Слишком много крови, рваная сеть кровоточащих порезов на груди, висящая лохмотьями кожа, рваные раны, которые ныли даже под слоем повязок, пока он просматривал воспоминания. Он вновь увидел свое лицо и кровь, заливающую левый глаз, из длинного, глубокого пореза на лбу. Осторожно коснувшись этого места, он ощутил плотную повязку из чистого льняного полотна. 

— Ты помнишь?.. — спросила Галадриэль и попыталась коснуться его разума, но он мягко оттолкнул ее: все-таки сначала было бы лучше вспомнить все самому.

— Я помню… — он поморщился. — Я помню… ночь. Каменные и металлические штыри, цепи. Боль. Думаю… думаю, меня держали в подземельях? А потом я бежал…

Финрод немного помолчал. Воспоминания вернулись, и он запрокинул голову.

— Что с Береном? Гортхаур держал нас в своих подземельях. Я пытался одолеть его с помощью песен силы, но он оказался слишком силен для меня. 

Он вздрогнул при воспоминании о странных, исковерканных песнях майа, что захлестнули и оплели его тело, лишая голоса и не давая даже пошевелиться.

— Он бросил нас в подземелья… 

Воспоминания были словно покрыты туманом, в котором, казалось, пряталось что-то еще, другие воспоминания, которые он не мог сразу постичь, будто бы принадлежавшие кому-то другому и потеснившие его собственные, но, в то же время, это не были воспоминания сестры или племянника.

Может, он ударился головой?

Он облизал потрескавшиеся губы и снова попытался вспомнить, но словно натолкнулся на преграду, за которой не было ничего. Ощутив ее границы, он попытался сосредоточиться на увиденном ранее. 

—Там были… глаза… волки! В темноте. Они убили всех…

Он поднял взгляд.

— Мы были в оковах.

Галадриэль прервала его; погладив по волосам, обняла за плечи.

— Тише, Инго, не стоит напрягаться сейчас. Ты можешь вспомнить и позже, сейчас же ты в полной безопасности.

— Счастье, что я вовремя послал сообщение в Дориат. Ведь на самом деле именно твоя сестра спасла тебя, — задумчиво откликнулся Ородрет.

— Дориат… — что-то шевельнулось в памяти Финрода. А затем нахлынули воспоминания, ужас и предчувствие беды охватили его.

— Берен! — воскликнул он. — И Лютиен. Но Берен… он был со мной, когда… — Финрод с надеждой взглянул на Галадриэль и Ородрета. — Вам что-нибудь известно?

— Лютиен сбежала из Дориата, — ответила Галадриэль. — Под этим предлогом я сюда и приехала: привезла вести в Нарготронд. Элу догадался, что Берен обратится к тебе за помощью, и, когда его дочь сбежала, решил, что она последует за Береном. 

Ее лицо омрачилось.

— А о Берене… Мы надеялись, ты расскажешь нам и об этом тоже.

Финрод медленно, без слов, покачал головой. Он понимал, что Берен почти наверняка был мертв. 

— А Келегорм и Куруфин? — внезапно сообразил он. — Где они?

— Они покинули Нарготронд и отправились охотиться на волков Врага, — ответил Ородрет. — Это произошло две недели назад, и они до сих пор не вернулись.

Финрод замер: мысль о сыновьях Феанора что-то пробудила в его памяти, что–то из недавнего прошлого, яркое воспоминание, словно часть ночного кошмара… темнота, огонь, когтистые лапы, блеск стали, странная, закутанная в плащ фигура с горящими глазами… а потом все закончилось, как сон, который пытаются вспомнить по пробуждении утром.

— Не делай так больше, тебе станет хуже!

Сестра прервала размышления Финрода, мягко убирая его руку ото лба, когда в попытке что-нибудь вспомнить он бессознательно потеребил пальцами повязку над глазом. 

— Рана была глубокой. Ее оставил _острый_ клинок, Инго. Очень острый. Словно… Но этого не может быть. Ты ведь не помнишь, да?..

Он покачал головой, и она умолкла, виновато пожав плечами.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — печально сказал Ородрет. — Ты был сильно ранен – и феа и роа – и еще далек от полного исцеления.

Финрод сразу понял, что племянник говорит правду. Он пришел в сознание всего лишь несколько минут назад и чувствовал себя все еще разбитым телесно, а мысленно изнемогал в попытках что-нибудь вспомнить.

— Воспоминания могут подождать, — сказала сестра. — Засыпай. Мы останемся здесь и защитим Нарготронд от любого врага, что явится сюда.

Ее слова были полны силы, они стали целительным бальзамом, и прежде, чем она замолчала, Финрод почувствовал, что опускается обратно на постель.

— Волки… — пробормотал он.

Мысли его путались, и он погрузился в глубокий сон без сновидений.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Куруфин отчаянно сражался, еле успевая увернуться от ударов тянущихся к лицу когтистых волчьих лап, однако висок зверь все равно задел. Эльф яростно полоснул кинжалом, но рука встретила лишь пустоту - волк уклонился от удара. Увидев, что тот восстановил равновесие, Куруфин отшатнулся. Ему показалось, что волк довольно неуклюж, и, когда тот потянулся зубами к его шее, постарался не запаниковать. Возможно, волк молод и неопытен? Но для этого он был слишком крупным. И вдруг Куруфин увидел, что волк ранен: на груди в свете костра темнела кровь, окрашивая алым бледно-золотой мех. Кровь текла и из нанесенной мечом брата раны над глазом, временно ослепляя зверя. Осознав все это за доли секунды, он понял, что у него есть преимущество, тут же внезапно бросился вправо, надеясь, что кровь, застилающая глаз волка, помешает тому заметить маневр.

Он был уверен, что слышал вскрик боли, когда зверь ударился мордой о то место, где он был несколько мгновений назад. Потом, яростно зарычав, волк развернулся в его сторону и Куруфина охватил прилив дикого ужаса: он понял, что своими действиями лишь разозлил противника. Он попытался отползти от него подальше, но затея не увенчалась успехом: зверь был слишком быстр и прижал его к земле огромной лапой, после чего снова потянулся к горлу. Время замерло, когда Куруфин уловил в свете костра блеск волчьих глаз. В них было что-то кошмарное, чуждое и в то же время знакомое. Пугающее и раздражающее одновременно, но знакомое, хотя Куруфин и сам не до конца понимал, что именно. Где-то вдалеке послышался яростный крик брата и лай Хуана, спешивших ему на помощь. Куруфин с внезапной ясностью осознал, что челюсти волка были слишком близко, казалось, весь мир сузился только до них.

А затем, без всякого предупреждения, волк замер, вскинув голову. Сначала Куруфин было решил, что его успешно отвлекли Келегорм и Хуан, но затем услышал другой звук: льющуюся по поляне странную, закружившуюся вокруг них песню. Голос вроде бы принадлежал эльфу, но было в нем что-то еще... что-то чуждое, заставившее его встревожиться. Лютиен. Ну, конечно. В пылу драки Куруфин почти позабыл о ней, но теперь ее песня крепла, обнимая и удерживая… волк выпустил его и заскулил, жалобно повизгивая. 

«Она спасает мою жизнь?»

Поджав хвост и прижав к голове уши, волк пятился в темноту, прочь от освещенной поляны. Он двигался рывками, словно его подталкивала чья-то большая рука. Куруфин сел, подозрительно глядя на темную фигуру принцессы синдар, откинувшую капюшон плаща. Она стояла, чуть приподняв вверх руку, вся сила ее голоса обрушивалась на волка, заставляя его пятиться прочь. Вскоре он повернулся к ним хвостом и с последней вспышкой костра, осветившей золотистую шерсть, исчез за деревьями.

Стоило ему уйти, как Лютиен замолчала и, вздохнув, опустила руку. Куруфин попытался заглянуть их странной пленнице в глаза, но не успел: она вновь скрыла лицо под капюшоном плаща. Ему стало неуютно.

— Что ты сде…? — начал было в замешательстве Келегорм, но тут же замолчал поперхнувшись.

— Нет, — ответила Лютиен. Голос ее был тих, но в темноте прозвучал неестественно громко, словно все лесные звуки затихли, повинуясь ее приказу. В ее голосе еще слышалась сила, с внезапным опасением подумал Куруфин. И теперь она была направлена на них, он чувствовал, что не может произнести ни слова. С досадой он попытался встать на ноги, но обнаружил, что мышцы словно скованны, а руки и ноги зажаты в одном положении, несмотря на то, что песня давно уже стихла. Его охватил приступ паники.

Лютиен посмотрела на Келегорма, потом на Хуана, затем перевела взгляд на Куруфина и, наконец, снова взглянула на Келегорма. Она еще раз глубоко вздохнула. 

— Прости, — сказала она. Голос у нее был спокойный и приятный, Куруфину, даже показалось, что в нем звучали нотки искреннего раскаяния. — Прости, за то, что я собираюсь сделать. Вы двое оказались втянуты в это по воле неведомого зла, думая, что это каприз моего отца. Я, как и любой другой эльф, понимаю, что представляют из себя эти камни на самом деле, и что вами поставлено на карту. Но все будет так, как должно быть.

Куруфин видел, как Келегорм попытался что-то сказать, снова обнажить меч, а потом в бессилии отчаянно сжал кулаки. 

— Хуан! — позвала подошедшего к ней пса Лютиен. Глаза Келегорма широко распахнулись, лицо исказила гримаса боли и ярости: он понял, что происходит. Но он мог только стоять и наблюдать за вновь запевшей Лютиен. 

В этот раз Куруфин попытался подготовиться, защитить стеной свой разум, но ничего не вышло: казалось, песня проходит сквозь его фэа, обнимая, затягивая в свои сети, заставляя выполнить ее приказ. Он попытался заткнуть уши, но руки больше не подчинялись ему, он не мог даже пошевелить ими. Охваченный гневом и страхом, он отчаянно боролся, стоило песне крепче стянуть путы, и видел, как Келегорм делает то же самое. Он жалел, что ребенком не обратил должного внимания на пришедшего с уроков Маглора, бурно восторгавшегося песнями силы и возможностями их использования. Если бы только он решил сам изучить хотя бы основы… но в то время он подумал, что поступить так было бы слишком легкомысленно, и что его навыки лучше этого забавного трюка, бесполезного против любого настоящего противника.

«Если бы я знал, что это значит, — горько подумал он, — если бы кто-то из нас знал».

Возможно, если бы брат был здесь с ними… Куруфин задумался, мог бы Маглор постоять за себя, выступив против этой туманной фигуры, чей голос, казалось, плел тончайшую паутину истинной тени, бархатно-мягкой, но сковывающей крепче стальных цепей.

Но все же, внезапно решил он, мелодия прекрасна: до жути, до потери пульса, тихая, темная и сладкая. Приторно сладкая, заставляющая почувствовать легкое головокружение, словно воздух внезапно стал густым и горячим. Он понял, что засыпает, на него навалилась вялость, тело стало тяжелым, подобно камню, а голова склонилась к груди, будто кто-то заставил его согнуть шею. Он моргнул, пытаясь удержать глаза открытыми, но они даже зачесались от усталости. Земля показалась неожиданно притягательной, он мог просто лечь и заснуть… 

«Нет, — с отчаянием подумал он, - нет, это всего лишь уловка, всего лишь чары…»

Чары или нет, но перед глазами стало темнеть, а в ушах странно зазвенело. Снова ощутив, как склоняется голова, он резко дернулся, борясь со сном. Он не мог развернуться, но услышал, как с другой стороны костра Келегорм приглушенно вскрикивает, протестуя.

В мозгу что-то щелкнуло, и Куруфин с ужасом понял, что Лютиен просто играла с ними, позволяя бороться с чарами и даже побеждать, но сейчас ее терпение на исходе. Сон внезапно навалился на него подобно каменной плите, сломив сопротивление. Сознание стало ускользать, волны мелодии надежно опутали его, прижав тело к земле, и оставили слабым, словно не вовремя проснувшегося.

— Хуан! 

Ее зов был последним, что он услышал. Песня внезапно стихла, и он почувствовал, что проваливается в глубокий сон без сновидений

— Курво.

Звавший его голос был глухим и слабым, и отдавался эхом, словно шел из колодца, но, несомненно, принадлежал брату.

— Тьелко, — все еще находясь между сном и явью, пробормотал он в ответ.

— Курво, просыпайся, — продолжил настаивать брат и потряс его за плечо, окончательно разбудив.

Он открыл глаза и тут же закрыл их снова: слишком больно было смотреть на яркий утренний свет солнца. Распахнув глаза во второй раз, он увидел взволнованно глядящего на него брата. Его глаза покраснели, а из заляпанных грязью, спутанных волос кое-где торчали сучки и ветки.

— Тьелко, что случи…?

Постепенно память стала проясняться.

— Девчонка! Он ушла?

Он понял, что сказал глупость, едва бросив мимолетный взгляд на поляну. Разумеется, она ушла. Он проклял себя за неосторожность, а потом заметил кое-что еще.

— Брат… А где Хуан?

Келегорм застыл, его лицо потемнело. Куруфин лихорадочно размышлял, пытаясь восстановить в памяти момент, предшествующий потере сознания. Теперь он припоминал, что слышал, как она звала пса. Внял ли Хуан ее зову? Предал ли он их? Куруфин скривился, думая, была ли у собаки брата на самом деле возможность выбирать.

— Думаешь… думаешь… он был вынужден уйти с ней? — словно прочитав его мысли, спросил Келегорм. Он дернул уголком рта, пытаясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, не выдать своих чувств даже голосом.

— Или же…?

— Трудно сказать наверняка, — рассеяно ответил Куруфин, пытаясь все обдумать. У него с самого пробуждения раскалывалась голова, в висках пульсировала боль, словно вчера он выпил слишком много вина. Мир вокруг омерзительно вращался, а глаза горели и чесались. Он сердито потер их, проклиная предавшее его тело, не дающее трезво мыслить. Так же он проклинал и Лютиен, и Хуана с братом, и себя самого, и всю эту нелепую ситуацию.

«Сейчас, — подумал он, — сейчас она, возможно, уже на пути в Ангбанд. Что ж, хорошо. Пускай там и сгинет вместе со смешной смертной игрушкой, что подобрал Финдарато».

Внезапно на него накатило ощущение дикого удовольствия от этих мыслей.

Куруфин молчал, и Келегорм, одарив брата мрачным взглядом, тоже не произнес ни слова; он смотрел вниз на свои руки, по привычке нервно теребя край плаща и дергая за выбившиеся нитки. Одна из них почти оторвалась, и под взглядом Куруфина он попытался вытащить ее, отчаянно сжимая губы. Когда ничего не вышло, Келегорм выхватил из ножен охотничий нож и злобно полоснул по тонко пряденым шерстяным нитям. После этого, отбросив нитку в сторону, в попытке занять себя чем-нибудь, принялся поигрывать ножом, вертя его в руках. Серо-зеленые глаза, казалось, смотрели сквозь Куруфина, не видя его, а тот глядел как от гнева и унижения на щеках брата вспыхивает румянец.

— Тьелко, — тихо позвал он. 

Брат поднял взгляд, в котором на миг проскользнуло удивление: он словно забыл, что не один. И тотчас его руки дрогнули, неловко сжали нож, и, спустя секунду, алая кровь выступила у основания большого пальца. Резко втянув в себя воздух, Келегорм зашипел от боли смешанной с удивлением, внезапно вскочил на ноги и, замычав от гнева, всадил нож в ствол дерева. Засевший клинок немного подрагивал, и Келегорм отвернулся, устремив взгляд в землю, и спрятал лицо за спутанными прядями. Затем он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на Куруфина пустыми глазами.

— Прости, Курво. Я… как ты…?

— Уже лучше, — поморщился он, массируя виски в попытке вернуть себе ясность мысли. Запустив пальцы в волосы, он обнаружил, что они были мокрыми и грязными от сна на грязной земле, и замер. Его одежда тоже была мокрой, а он совсем не помнил, чтобы шел дождь, роса уже должна была испариться под лучами яркого утреннего солнца, поднявшегося высоко над поляной.

— Как долго мы спали?

— Об этом я хотел спросить тебя, — пожал плечами Келегорм. — Я проснулся несколько минут назад и увидел тебя. Я подумал….

Его голос сорвался и затих, а на лице отразилось беспокойство. Куруфин задумался.

— Ты можешь спросить птиц?

Брат умел разговаривать с птицами, видеть их глазами, и даже, если очень хотел, мог принять их вид. Куруфин видел в его глазах волнение. Ему не нужно было читать мысли, чтобы понять: брат боится, что, потеряв Хуана, не сможет больше разговаривать с животными.

Келегорм немного побледнел.

— Я… я могу попробовать…

Куруфин твердо кивнул. С минуту Келегорм оглядывал верхушки деревьев, а затем, найдя, что искал, прислонился спиной к дереву и, скрестив руки на груди, закрыл глаза. Какое-то время он стоял совершенно неподвижно, крепко сжав челюсти. Казалось, он спит, только глаза беспокойно двигались под закрытыми веками. Куруфин терпеливо ждал, с беспокойством глядя на появившиеся на лбу у брата морщинки. Внезапно Келегорм склонил голову, распахнув глаза и прерывисто дыша. Губы его искривились, а лицо выражало глубокое удивление.

— Что? Что ты видел?

— Я смотрел глазами ворона, — медленно ответил Келегорм. — Я летал далеко… к Нарготронду или его окрестностям…

— Она вернулась туда? — недоверчиво спросил Куруфин. — Она оказалась настолько глупа?

Заглянув ему в глаза, Келегорм горько сказал:

— Я не знаю, куда делась дочь Тингола, это мне без разницы. И даже если она выживет в лесу, среди волков Гортхаура, пусть ею Моргот занимается, это уже не наши проблемы. Нет, я видел кое-что другое.

— Что же?

— Курво, я видел…

— Что? — с возрастающим нетерпением воскликнул он. В голове стучало все сильнее. — Рассказывай!

— Финдарато выжил.

Куруфин широко распахнул глаза.

— Птицы говорят, что он и смертный умудрились попасть в плен. Они передали мне, что пленники будут гнить в темницах Тол-ин-Гаурхота… — нахмурившись сказал он. — Но потом я увидел... вернее думал, что увидел…

Он перевел дыхание.

— Разведчики Нарготронда нашли его лесу, сильно израненного, обескровленного. Вначале они решили, что он мертв, но это было не так. Я мог чувствовать его фэа, Курво, даже сидя так высоко от него, в ветвях. Она была…такой яркой… серебряной.

Келегорм с трудом вздохнул, И Куруфин понял, что разум брата все еще не полностью отделился от сознания ворона.

— Он был жив, только…

Казалось, Келегорм смог немного восстановить хладнокровие.

— Они тащили его в Нарготронд так быстро, как только могли.

Куруфин не ответил, обдумывая все возможные дальнейшие действия.

— Уверен, что это он?

— Да.

— Ты говоришь, он был тяжело ранен.

— На волосок от смерти.

— Но все еще жив?

— Неважно, умрет он в Нарготронде, или на Тол-ин-Гаурхот, или же перед самими вратами в Черную страну, сжимая в руке Сильмарилл. Он все равно будет мертв. Какое нам дело до этого?

Вопрос, казалось, не требовал ответа, и Куруфин подумал, что Келегорм интересуется только ради собственного спокойствия. Или же старается убедить себя в этом.

— Так или иначе, прежде, чем все это закончится, они все умрут.

— Глупец, — сердито выплюнул Куруфин, — ты понимаешь, что все это значит? Неужели не видишь, чем это нам грозит? 

На лице Келегорма отразилось понимание.

— Хочешь сказать… они подумают… что это мы сделали?

Он провел рукой по глазам и сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Конечно, сначала мы заставили Финроду уйти, а потом сами ушли охотиться и вернулись. Ничего подозрительного. Но если они нашли тело в лесу, а мы до сих пор не пришли обратно….

Он посмотрел на Куруфина.

— Я знаю, что подумал бы на их месте.

— Мы не можем вернуться в Нарготронд прямо сейчас. Артаресто никогда нам этого не позволит, не тогда, когда его дядя лежит при смерти по нашей вине. И потом, если он выживет, последствия могут быть еще хуже, чем сейчас. Он мог сказать им, что это не мы… Но я не думаю, что Финдарато так поступил, а даже если и так, Артаресто, скорее всего, уже придумал собственное объяснение, так что может и не прислушаться к словам пострадавшего, пусть даже это его король и дядя, — горько ответил Куруфин. — Однако в Нарготронде остался Тьелпэ, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что теперь они позволят ему уйти. Если они захотят, то трудно придумать ловушку лучше.

Он сжал кулаки.

— Будь проклят наш дорогой кузен Финдарато за то, что не умер, как должен был!

Келегорм раздумывал недолго.

— Мы могли бы попросить кого-нибудь оказать нам эту услугу? Тьелпэ? Он сделает, если ты его попросишь.

Куруфин фыркнул.

— Зачем? Ради мести? Хотя кое в чем идея мне нравится.

«И Тьелпэ сможет сбежать в поднявшейся неразберихе, — подумал он. — Но если ему не повезет, и он будет убит... Нет, слишком опасно».

— К тому же, — продолжил он, — не думаю, что такой поступок в твоем вкусе, Тьелко. Слишком секретно. Не надо выбивать двери и утыкивать кого-то стрелами как ежа. К тому же, если бы у нас был способ обмениваться с Тьелпэ письмами, этой проблемы бы не было. Мы могли бы попасть в Нарготронд и сделать все сами.

«Ведь если Тьелпэ постигнет неудача, его поймают с поличным…»

Он не хотел даже думать, что будет с его сыном в таком случае.

Келегорм выглядел обиженным.

— Ну а что ты предлагаешь? — прорычал он.

Куруфин задумался.

— Лютиен, — в конце концов ответил он. — Она ключ ко всему, я уверен. Если мы вне закона, то Тьелпэ стал заложником. Пока они, возможно, удовлетворятся сделкой, тем более, что нам даже не предложили предстать перед справедливым судом за соучастие в преступлении, которое мы не совершали.

Келегорм поднял бровь.

— Ты хочешь снова найти ее… и обменять на Тьелпэ? Высокая цена, что ни говори... это при условии, что нам удастся снова поймать ее… Не лучше ли будет отправить ее обратно к отцу и обменять на отмену его королевским величеством Дориата заказа на Сильмарилл?

Куруфин обернулся к нему.

— Тьелпэ - мой сын, вспомни, он и твой родственник! Неужели в Первом доме осталось так мало гордости, что мы оставляем пленников в руках врага?

— А как же Нельо? — тихо и надтреснуто сказал Келегорм.

Куруфин помрачнел.

— Это другое. Другая ситуация. Сейчас у нас даже есть выбор в средствах.

Не сговариваясь, они замолчали.

— Что ж хорошо, — наконец сказал Келегорм. — Будем искать Лютиен. Они с Хуаном не могли уйти далеко.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Финрод опять бежал.

«Может быть, — подумал он, — я и не останавливался никогда».

Он не мог вспомнить. Финрод бесшумно скользил по лесу, и холодный ночной воздух, касаясь его меха, казалось, прогонял прочь все воспоминания, оставляя в сознании только ослепительно-белый свет да жажду крови во рту. Его охватил дикий восторг: он был жив, силен и мог бежать вечно. Лес и ночь — больше ему ничего не было нужно.  
А затем все пропало — светящиеся серебром деревья растворились в темноте, хоть он и старался бежать быстрее, крича от охватившего его слепого ужаса. Но теперь его лапы ослабели, и словно окаменели. Финрод сбился с шага и, потеряв равновесие, рухнул на траву. Она казалась подозрительно теплой, а лапы запутались в чем-то мягком, опутывающем все тело. Он исступленно забился и… распахнул глаза. В них тотчас ударил свет, но другой, приглушенный свет огня в камине, совершенно непохожий ни на яркий и ослепительно-белый, ни на подсвеченную серебром черноту. А затем он осознал, что бьется в постели, задыхаясь и крича, царапая ногтями одеяло, в котором запутался руками и ногами.

— Дядя! — Ородрет, проснувшись, подскочил в стоящем около кровати плетеном кресле. В тусклом красноватом свете догорающих в камине углей было видно, как он недоуменно моргает. 

— Я… Прости. Мне не спалось, и я пришел проведать тебя… Должно быть я задремал…

— Все в порядке, я просто увидел сон…

«Как и все мы», — подумал он и нахмурился. Он знал, что иногда Ородрету снились сны, очень реалистичные, позволяющие ему мельком увидеть то, что случится в будущем. И, как предполагал Финрод, исходя из рассказов Ородрета, его плохой сон предзнаменовал неприятности. Однако он не стал заострять на этом внимание, ведь племянник по-прежнему испуганно смотрел на него.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — уверенно сказал Финрод. — Ты должен пойти отдохнуть. 

Он попытался улыбнуться. 

— В конце концов, сейчас ты мой наместник. Подумай, как ты будешь выглядеть, клюя носом перед Советом.

Ородрет выдавил слабую улыбку, не коснувшуюся, однако, его глаз.

— Конечно же, ты прав, дядя. Но что, если тебе… — он замолчал, словно не зная, стоит ли продолжать дальше.

— Если мне что-нибудь понадобится, вокруг полно тех, к кому я могу обратиться, — тихо, но твердо ответил Финрод. Однако его слова не убедили Ородрета.

— Я знаю, что это были видения, — тихо сказал он. — У меня они тоже бывают. Есть… вещи… темные вещи… Я их не понимаю.

Финрод задумчиво потер висок.

— Уверен, что настанет время, и мы всё поймем, возможно, слишком хорошо поймем, — наконец проговорил он. — Но до тех всё это лишь ночные видения, только и всего.

Он очень надеялся, что и сам сможет поверить в это.

— Курво.

— Что? — огрызнулся тот на брата, зная, что продолжения не избежать. Дождь лил как из ведра, и, хотя они старались спрятаться под деревьями, их одежда — плотные охотничьи костюмы и толстые шерстяные плащи — промокла насквозь. Пускай Келегорм и не смотрел на него, занимаясь оперением стрел, Куруфин не мог удержать руки на одном месте, постоянно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Пальцы тянулись туда, где когда-то крепилась рукоять Ангриста.

«Пока она не забрала его»

Каждый раз воспоминания об этом унижении, заставляли Куруфина раздраженно стискивать зубы.

— Мы больше не будем ее разыскивать, — по-прежнему не глядя на него, решительно произнес Келегорм. — Мы потратили на поиски уже больше недели, и, если бы она все еще была поблизости, ее заметили бы птицы или, во всяком случае, кто-нибудь из зверей… И я бы уж точно ее нашел.

— Неужели, Тьелко, я слышу голос разума? — закатив глаза, насмешливо ответил Куруфин. — Расскажи-ка мне, как тебя здесь слушаются животные. И начни с Хуана.

Жестокие слова, и Куруфин это знал, как и то, что они все равно бы сорвались с его языка. Как он и ожидал, щеки Келегорма вспыхнули румянцем гнева и уязвленного самолюбия.

— Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что мы должны прекратить эти нелепые поиски, — ответил Келегорм, отложив нож и колчан. — Во имя Эру, Круво, она полумайэ. И если захочет спрятаться, то может просто исчезнуть без следа или обернуться деревом, или придумать что-нибудь еще. Эти поиски ничего нам не дадут.

Куруфин вздохнул, понимая, что брат прав. 

— Мы не можем вернуться в Нарготронд, — проговорил он, хотя они уже обсуждали это вопрос бесчисленное множество раз. — Скорее всего, нас сразу же бросят в тюрьму и обвинят в заговоре с целью убить короля и захватить власть. Нам придется бежать оттуда. Они могут даже решить, что мы сговорились с Врагом. В Нарготронде у нас не осталось союзников, и, если мы предстанем перед Финдарато, то сможем уповать лишь на его милосердие.

 

«Как мой сын прямо сейчас», — подумал Куруфин, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от чувства вины, и вновь поднимается волна гнева на Финрода. Куруфин знал, что тот сжалится над его сыном, протянет ему руку помощи и расскажет, что еще есть надежда, и не важно, кто его отец. Финрод будет снисходителен и показательно добр, он попытается настроить его против отца-предателя… Сомнения раздирали сердце Куруфина.

«Конечно же, Тьелпэ не позволит себя одурачить…?»

—То, о чем ты говорил раньше, — вдруг произнес Куруфин, — о Тьелпэ и… Финдарато. Я передумал. Теперь, это мне не кажется такой уж плохой идеей. 

— Ты… — Келегорм наконец-то взглянул на него. — Теперь ты хочешь его смерти? Но ты же сам говорил, что невозможно...

—Думаю, я нашел способ, — ответил Куруфин. — Тьелко, насколько велика твоя власть над разумом птиц?


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Келебримбор довольно долго стоял, глядя на мертвую птицу в камине, и гадал, что это все означает. Ему было очевидно, что это не один из скворцов, гнездившихся на чердаках и в кладовках, вырезанных в перекрытиях нарготрондских пещер. Это был дрозд, вроде тех, которых он видел в окружающем лесу. Его перья, когда-то, наверное, гладкие и блестящие, теперь были сломаны, смяты и присыпаны остатками золы от огня, которому он позволил разгореться накануне вечером. Один глаз птицы был закрыт, а другой — открыт и, стеклянно поблескивая, смотрел на Келебримбора снизу-вверх, покрытый пленкой из равнодушного серого пепла.

Он всматривался в дымоход, но разглядел лишь темноту, так как труба сужалась, вливаясь в сложную сеть вентиляционных шахт, вырубленных в каменных стенах и потолке Нарготронда, и, в конце концов, прорезавших их в пути на поверхность. Он удивленно покачал головой: его комната располагалась на несколько этажей ниже уровня земли, и шанс того, что птица попала в камин случайно, был исчезающе крохотным.

Вдруг он заметил небольшой свиток бумаги, привязанный к птичьей лапке, наклонился, осторожно отвязал послание и развернул плотно сложенный лист, попытавшись как можно тщательнее стереть с него пепел. Бумага немного намокла, а чернила слегка расплылись, но написанное можно было разобрать. И этот почерк был ему весьма знаком. Он быстро прочитал послание, а потом перечитал, в надежде, что оно может измениться.

«Тьелпэринквар,

к тому времени, когда ты прочтешь эти строки, на нас ополчится весь Нарготронд. Выживет ли Финдарато или умрет, у Артаресто отсутствует и капля любви к нашему Дому, и я не сомневаюсь, что он будет распространять о нас мелочную ложь. Всем очевидно, что эта атака не была делом рук орков. Мы окажемся замешанными в случившемся, и подозрения будут множиться. Но ты должен поверить моим словам: мы не имеем никакого отношения к его ранению. Возможно, Финроду будет выгодно сделать вид, что это так, или же у него не останется воспоминаний, и его разум окажется податливой почвой для идей, которые посеют в нем подданные. Таким образом, мы не можем вернуться, и это место более не безопасно и для тебя. Тебе нужно оттуда выбираться, иначе тебя захватят и используют против нас.  
За тобой, вероятно, уже следят, хотя ты, возможно, пока этого не заметил. Найди способ выйти наружу, в лес, и мы с Тьелкормо найдем тебя там. Все стремительно меняется, и я расскажу тебе больше при личной встрече, ибо не осмеливаюсь доверить подобное бумаге. Будь осторожен и остерегайтесь Финдарато, если он выжил. Каждую минуту, которую ты проведешь там, ты будешь во власти Дома Арафинвэ. Кинжал, который я сделал для тебя, остер. Держи его под рукой и не стесняйся использовать в случае необходимости. Сожги это письмо.

Удачи, сын мой.  
Твой отец,  
Куруфинвэ Атаринке Феанарион».

Келебримбор сжал пальцы, скомкав бумагу в шарик, помещающийся в ладони. Разумеется, он заметил охранников, появившихся в обоих концах коридора, в который открывалась дверь его комнаты. И еще одна пара теперь дежурила возле кузницы. Они вели себя ненавязчиво, но определенно стояли там, где постов раньше не было. Келебримбор немного подумал и решил, что это можно списать на усиление общих мер безопасности. После того, как король внезапно вернулся, — раненым, и находящимся на краю гибели — усилия Нарготронда по обеспечению своей защиты удвоились. 

Кинжал, о котором упоминалось в письме, лежал в ящике стола, и Келебримбор обнаружил, что его взгляд сфокусировался на его рукояти. Он открыл ящик и вынул кинжал, почувствовав в руке вес стали и идеальный баланс оружия. Проведя пальцем по мелко-наборной рукояти, Келебримбор спросил себя, в какой ситуации он мог бы воспользоваться кинжалом, и его желудок сам по себе сжался. Когда его жизни угрожала опасность, он мог сражаться с орками, держа в руке длинный меч. Он знал, как обращаться с явными врагами, но это… могли ли Финдарато и Артаресто действительно?.. Конечно же, нет.   
«К тому же, — подумал он, — сейчас здесь находилась Артанис, давеча приехавшая из Дориата, по королевским делам, но вернувшаяся как раз вовремя, чтобы излечить своего брата...»   
Он слегка поежился, представив, что она думает, будто его отец и дядя нанесли Финдарато раны, даже предприняли неудачную попытку убийства. Она ведь не считает, что он тоже может быть в этом замешан?

Келебримбор не знал. Тут ему в голову пришла еще одна мысль, заставившая дыхание сбиться. Отец написал, что это не их рук дело, но что, если ... сам текст письма говорил о том, что все это выглядело подозрительно, и Келебримбору это было так же очевидно, как и любому другому... нет. Отец не станет ему лгать, не станет, не станет ... он вдруг обнаружил, что прикусил губу до крови.   
«В любом случае, — решил он, встряхнувшись, — это ничего не меняет. Отец прав, и мне нужно выбираться отсюда». 

Келебримбор зажег на столе свечу, прикоснулся уголком письма к пламени и наблюдал как скручивается бумага, обращаясь в пепел, а дым поднимается вверх, пока не почувствовал, как огонь обжег кончики пальцев.

Дни успели превратиться в недели, когда Келебримбору, наконец, представился шанс. Но за это время он заметил, что, когда идет по коридорам, за ним тихо следует все больше и больше стражей. Они оставались на почтительном расстоянии, но это не делало их присутствие менее заметным. У Келебримбора вошло в привычку все время держать при себе кинжал, спрятанный под одеждой, у тела. Он затруднялся сказать, для чего, потому что знал, что, если дело дойдет до боя, то у него не будет никаких шансов. А еще он знал, что все здесь настроены против него, и, казалось, достаточно одной искры, чтобы воспламенился сам воздух... его отец не ошибся насчет разговоров и обвинений. Нарготронд уже, по сути дела, полыхал, потрескивая искрами диких предположений и слухов, часть из которых была слишком далека от реальности, чтобы содержать хоть зерно истины. Король Фелагунд убил оборотня голыми руками и зубами. Лорды Келегорм и Куруфин заключили с Морготом ужасный союз, замешанный на крови. Берен и Лютиен живы, и получили Сильмарилл. Дориат пал перед волками Врага. Залы Мандоса выплевывают умерших обратно.

Келебримбор ни на мгновение не поверил в эти истории, но ходили и более тревожные слухи, касавшиеся лично его. Келегорм и Куруфин мертвы. Они составили заговор, чтобы убить короля. Сын Куруфина в этом тоже замешан, и его задача — атаковать Нарготронд изнутри, завоевать доверие его жителей и впустить внутрь людей своего отца. Они жаждали отомстить за то, что Фелагунд и Берен отважились на поиск Сильмарилла. Келебримбор ловил на себе подозрительные взгляды и привык к охранникам, по-прежнему неусыпно сопровождавшим его, хоть и держась на порядочном расстоянии. 

«Они правы, подозревая меня, — с грустью думал он, — если бы мы поменялись местами, я бы тоже себя заподозрил». 

Тем утром, покидая свою комнату, он кивнул одному из охранников в конце коридора, добавив улыбку и подмигивание, которые были встречены с каменным лицом и пренебрежением.   
Они никогда не реагировали на его провокационные улыбки или попытки вовлечь их в разговор. Келебримбор предположил, что им приказали не разговаривать с ним. Ну, этого и следовало ожидать.

— Келебримбор!

Он повернулся на звук голоса, раздавшейся в другом конце коридора, и вздрогнул, осознав, кто пришел с ним побеседовать.

— Король Фелагунд? — он попытался заставить свой голос звучать как можно строже и равнодушней. Келебримбор не видел Финрода с тех пор, как тот поднялся с постели, и не знал, как реагировать на ситуацию. Он слегка поклонился. — Я был рад услышать о вашем полном выздоровлении.

— Конечно, — сказал Финрод, и Келебримбору на мгновение показалось, что он заметил вспышку… мелькнувшую на его лице. Но уже мгновением позже оно вновь обрело безмятежное выражение. Келебримбор видел, что ранее гладкую и безупречную кожу на лбу и щеках Финрода теперь пересекали длинные, розовые шрамы, еще недостаточно старые для того, чтобы побледнеть. Это не очень приятно напоминало Келебримбору о дяде Маэдросе, хотя эти шрамы и выглядели иначе, чем его: длинные, тонкие параллельные царапины, и любому было видно, что это след от когтей, но их размер… Келебримбор подавил дрожь, стараясь не думать о том, как велико должно было быть существо, оставившее эти отметины. Встретив взгляд Финрода, он заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Что привело вас ко мне, мой король?

Финрод улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Мне кажется, что беседа между нами двумя — это обычное дело? 

— Да. Да, конечно. 

Келебримбор этого ожидал, но даже не пытался убеждать себя, что не боится их разговора. Он подумал, что сейчас ему предоставляется возможность выяснить, были ли подозрения относительно его отца, подозрения, которые также пустили корни и в его мыслях, на чем-то основаны.

— Ты ведь не покидал Нарготронда, не так ли? — сказал Финрод. — С… — казалось, что он прилагает усилия для подбора правильных слов, —... моего возращения. 

«Нет, потому что ваша стража следит за мной денно и нощно».

— Нет, не покидал. Я был... занят. 

Это было правдиво хотя бы отчасти, потому что с момента получения письма он отчаянно стремился отвлечься, проводя большую часть времени в библиотеке или в кузнице, но результат получался спорным.

— Тогда ты, должно быть, соскучился по свежему воздуху, — ответил Финрод. — Прогуляешься со мной? Нарготронд полон глаз и ушей, и мне кажется, что лес будет более… подходящим местом для этого разговора.

Келебримбор почувствовал мгновенную вспышку тревоги, но подавил ее. 

— Как пожелаете, мой король.

— Пожалуйста, называй меня просто по имени, как делал раньше. Я мало в чем изменился, не считая лица. 

Келебримбор кивнул и пробормотал слова согласия. По лицу Финрода скользнула скупая улыбка — кивнув охраннику, они начали подниматься по винтовой лестнице, расположенной в конце коридора. Шли молча, Финрод — впереди, а Келебримбор — чуть позади него. 

«Он ведет меня на поверхность, — подумал Келебримбор, — но заботится о том, чтобы у меня не было возможности столкнуть его с лестницы».

Он украдкой бросил взгляд за спину. Лестница круто завивалась спиралью, а ступеньки были крутыми и узкими. «Ему было бы очень легко... или я мог бы... нет». 

Он решительно перевел взгляд вперед, остановив его на золотых волосах Финрода, хотя их яркий цвет сейчас немного поблек из-за сине-белого света камней, вмонтированных в настенные крепления.

Через некоторое время Келебримбору стало казаться, что они будто бы раз за разом проходят один отрезок спирали, запертые в бесконечной петле, состоящей из лестницы с камнями-светильниками, звука их шагов, который, отражаясь от стен, порождал странное эхо, и золотистой шевелюры Финрода перед ним и чуть выше... Но, почти сразу после того, как эта мысль посетила его разум, они достигли вершины спирали и оказались перед маленькой, сложенной из частей, но выглядевшей цельной дверью, у которой стояла очередная неулыбчивая охранница. Однако, в ответ на кивок Финрода, она отцепила от пояса связку ключей и отперла три замка на двери. 

Через некоторое время они вышли на яркий дневной свет, заставивший Келебримбора на мгновение зажмуриться. За их спинами виднелась уходящая высоко в небо скала, а на некотором расстоянии Келебримбор мог разглядеть главные ворота Нарготронда. Было пасмурно, и по камням шуршала мелкая морось, больше напоминающая туман, нежели дождь. Небо, показавшееся ярким, когда они только вышли из двери, оказалось молочно-серым. Они стояли на узкой мощеной террасе, от которой вниз, к шумевшей там реке, вела прижавшаяся к скале лестница. Улыбнувшись, Финрод поманил Келебримбора вниз. Келебримор шел за ним по пятам, пока они не достигли узкой полосы грязи между водами Нарога и уходящим вверх скалистым обрывом. Дождь намочил волосы Келебримбора, впитался в них, заставив курчавиться, и мокрые завитки прилипли ко лбу. Он недовольно отбросил их назад и сморгнул попавшую в глаза воду, так как дождь внезапно усилился. 

Некоторое время они шли вдоль берега, по-прежнему не разговаривая, вскоре на обоих берегах стали появляться деревья, и они очутились в настоящем лесу. Кроме того, они также оказались вне зоны видимости охранников, патрулирующих город и стражей на стенах. Келебримбор был не совсем уверен, что ему по нраву возможные последствия.

— Ну, — произнес Финрод, внезапно остановившись и повернувшись к нему лицом, — я полагаю, ты знаешь, о чем я хотел бы поговорить.

Их с Келебримбором взгляды встретились. 

— Я слышал некоторые из... обвинений, высказываемых горожанами, — осторожно ответил он.

— В виде сплетен, действительно, ходит немало мрачных историй, — сказал Финрод. — Я хочу знать правду.

Он пристально смотрел на Келебримбора, а его голос звучал резко и с вызовом. 

— Ты можешь сказать ее мне?

— Сказал бы, если бы знал, — честно ответил Келебримбор. Он ощутил разум Финрода очень близко от своего, почувствовал давление и вспомнил попытки отца научить его охранять мысли, и, что никогда не был хорош в этом искусстве. Но, по крайней мере, он постарался стереть с лица любой намек на какое-нибудь выражение. 

— Я знаю не больше вашего. И, будь у меня какие-либо сведенья об обстоятельствах… нападения, я бы вам рассказал. 

«Конечно, он должен знать больше, чем я, — внезапно подумалось Келебримбору, — и в таком случае это, безусловно, испытание».

— Разве вы не помните ничего, что могло бы подтвердить наличие крупицы правды в этих слухах? — доброжелательно спросил Келебримбор.

Финрод развел руками, выглядя искренне обеспокоенным. 

— Эти раны наверняка нанесли не орочьи мародеры, а я помню произошедшее очень смутно. Если бы я помнил… — он нахмурился, — все было бы намного проще. 

Если он притворялся, то делал это просто замечательно. 

— Ни мой отец, ни мой дядя, ни я, не имеем отношения к вашим ранениям. Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, — Келебримбор тоже повысил голос, — но я не потерплю безосновательных обвинений.

Он устал быть предметом подозрений, за которым все время следят, опасаясь дурного.

— У меня нет доказательств, но я могу поклясться, если пожелаете, что ничего не знаю о случившемся. — В его голосе появились нотки сарказма, и он знал, что позже еще пожалеет об этом, но все же продолжил: — оба наших Дома, как минимум, ценят клятвы. 

— Мы все еще один народ, — сказал Финрод, его голос стал жестким и холодным. — И хочу напомнить, что Нарготронд был твоим домом со времени бегства из Химлада. И до тех пор, пока Нарготронд остается твоим домом, ты находишься под моей защитой. И поверь мне, что в этих дебрях, — он, прищурившись, посмотрел на окружающие их деревья, — она может тебе понадобиться. 

Он посмотрел на Келебримбора, стремясь рассмотреть в нем неискренность, и какое-то время они стояли, скрестив направленные друг на друга взгляды, и только дождь шуршал вокруг них по листьям.

Келебримбор почувствовал, что Финрод снова потянулся к его разуму, и призвал на помощь всю свою концентрацию, чтобы удержать его на этот раз. 

— Если бы я что-то знал, — сказал он, слегка дрогнувшим голосом, — то рассказал бы. Он мог чувствовать давление в своей голове, и усилил сопротивление, он не пустит его, он не... и вдруг в его голове словно возникла ослепительная вспышка. И вместо лица Финрода он увидел темноту, деревья, окрашенные серебром, огромного волка, огонь, горящий в ночи, своего собственного отца, окровавленного и отчаянно отбивающегося ножом... там были боль и крики, камень, грязь и дождь, и вкус крови. Он видел, как раненый волк воет в темноте, прежде чем все утонуло в ослепительном белом свете, сжигающем его сознание, обжигающем его... потом все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось, и он едва не упал на Финрода, который протягивал руки, чтобы поймать его. Дыхание Келебримбора было прерывистым, его сердце колотилось, и, посмотрев в лицо Финрода, он увидел беспокойство, страх, а также вспышку чего-то еще, чего-то вроде гнева, боли, безумия ... но потом она исчезла, и Келебримбор не был уверен, что в первый раз все это ему не почудилось. Он осознал, что рука его лежит на рукояти кинжала в ножнах, висящего на поясе под туникой. Келебримбор заставил себя убрать руку и нервно сглотнул, отшатнувшись от Финрода чересчур быстро. 

— Я … — он перевел дыхание.

— Келебримбор, что случилось? Ты в порядке?

— Я в порядке.

Что же произошло? Он что, смог проникнуть в разум Финрода, и это были его воспоминания? Что это значит? 

— В порядке, — повторил он, успокаивая скачущие мысли. — Могу ли я сейчас уйти и вернуться в Нарготронд, мой король?

Финрод рассеянно провел рукой по волосам, выглядя почти так же, как чувствовал себя встревоженный Келебримбор. 

— Да, да, конечно, — быстро сказал он. — Стража впустит тебя. 

— А разве вы...

— Думаю, я задержусь здесь на какое-то время, — сказал Финрод, расхаживая взад и вперед по маленькой поляне и глядя на грязь под ногами. Он снова провел пальцами по волосам, в золоте которых дождь нарисовал темные полосы. — Иди. Оставь меня.

— Как пожелаете. 

Коротко и неуклюже поклонившись, Келебримбор повернулся к Финроду спиной и поспешил покинуть поляну — так быстро, как позволяли приличия. Начался сильный дождь, но Келебримбор его едва замечал, пока, спотыкаясь, практически бежал по грязной лесной дороге, обнажив кинжал и сжав его в руке до побелевших костяшек. В голове царил сумбур, мысли все еще путались, хотя Финрод, к счастью, больше не пытался получить к ним доступ.

Все, о чем он был в состоянии думать, так это о свете, ярком, ослепительном свете, и о том, что отец... он был уверен в том, что видел своего отца. Что это значит? Келебримбор не знал, и чувствовал себя выжатым и теряющим опору, его разум был затуманен.

Может быть, поэтому он и не заметил врага прежде, чем тот напал, до того, как что-то огромное и тяжелое врезалось ему в спину. От удара он упал, распластавшись на дороге, слишком потрясенный, чтобы хотя бы закричать пока его рот не наполнился грязью. Рука по-прежнему сжимала клинок, но он не мог дотянуться ей до чего-либо. А другая рука была прижата весом его тела и вывернута под болезненным углом... он почувствовал прикосновение зубов и когтей и закричал. Ослепляющая боль пронизала все его существо. Он нанес удар, вложив в него все силы, которые удалось собрать, но зверь, вжимавший его в мягкую холодную грязь, был слишком тяжелым.

Затем его перевернули на спину, и зрелище, представшее его взгляду, заставило закричать снова… и снова, хрипло и болезненно. Огромный золотой волк, пасть которого покраснела от крови… его собственной крови. Келебримбор чувствовал, как силы покидают его, мешая отбиваться кинжалом. «Я как отец в том видении», — промелькнуло у него в голове. Отец, отбивающийся кинжалом от большого золотого волка. Был ли это его отец? Или же это он сам? Из его уст вырвался звук, бывший наполовину смехом, наполовину стоном боли, когда его рука разжалась, и оружие было выбито из нее одним, почти ленивым взмахом лапы монстра. Затем зверь рванулся к лицу Келебримбора, и, прежде чем тот смог отшатнуться или отодвинуться в сторону, мир вокруг него исчез, растворившись в красной дымке боли, прежде, чем тьма поглотила его, окончательно погасив сознание.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

— Просто я не думаю, что это был один из волков Гортхаура, — сказал Келегорм. — Мне кажется, что от него как-то пахло как-то ина… 

Он замолчал, врезавшись в шагавшего впереди Куруфина, который внезапно остановился как вкопанный — как раз там, где поредевшие деревья привели их к небольшой полянке. 

— Эй! Курво, что ты… — Келегорм тоже замер, его глаза расширились. В центре поляны лежало тело, изогнутое так причудливо, что казалось сломанным, по земле стелились черные завитки мокрых волос, а в окружающей тело грязи расплывалось расширяющееся пятно чего-то темного. Потом Куруфин побежал вперед, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги и, с побелевшими от ужаса глазами, упал на колени рядом с телом, обхватил его щеку ладонью и повернул голову лицом к ним, слегка, словно он не хотел этого видеть.

Келегорм судорожно вздохнул. Это не может быть… 

— Как...? — он положил руку на плечо Куруфину, опустившись на колени рядом с ним, но брат сбросил его ладонь прочь резким ударом, который мог показаться обидным. Куруфин непрерывно бормотал себе под нос, постоянно повторяя как заклинание: 

— Нет, нет, нет ... Тьелпэ, ты меня слышишь, нет, Тьелпэ, нет, это не правда, это мне просто снится, это не реально, Тьелпэ, нет ... 

Он баюкал тело сына, слегка раскачиваясь вперед и назад по грязной земле и закрыв глаза. Лицо Келебримбора в тех местах, где его не покрывала кровь и фиолетовые синяки, было бледным, а кровь из глубоких порезов у него на груди все еще стекала по руке, окрашивая алым безвольные полусогнутые пальцы…

Куруфин смотрел на брата снизу-вверх, его глаза налились кровью, но в них не было слез. Его взгляд был пуст. 

— Финдарато ответит за это, — тихо процедил он сквозь зубы. — Это его работа. 

— Ты не можешь этого знать! 

Руки Куруфина сжались в кулаки, комкая пропитанную кровью ткань туники сына. Вышитая на груди восьмиконечная звезда была располосована, и Келегорм тоже это видел. 

— Я знаю. А ты, брат? 

Разум Келегорма пришел в смятение, в нем проносились самые дикие предположения. 

-Я ... Курво ...

Куруфин не ответил. Келегорм никогда раньше не видел своего брата таким. Он опустился на колени, положив руку на плечо Куруфина. На сей раз, тот ее не сбросил, и это обеспокоило Келегорма куда больше, чем могла бы новая грубость.

Кровь просочилась сквозь их плащи, а ткань на коленях пропиталась грязью. Келегорм притянул брата поближе к себе, и, подняв руку племянника, положил ее на его грудь, чтобы она не лежала в грязи.

А затем, нахмурившись, снова ее поднял. Он, конечно, ожидал… ощутить под пальцами холод мертвой плоти, ведь раны на теле были вне всяких сомнений смертельными, но… у Келегорма перехватило дыхание. Он ощутил это снова, слабый толчок, едва ощутимый, но все же реальный. Живой! 

— Курво.

Никакого ответа.

— Курво, он еще жив!

— Что?

— У него есть пульс! Посмотри. 

Келегорм осторожно взял брата за руку и положил два пальца на запястье Келебримбора, наблюдая за прищуренными серебристыми глазами брата. И увидел, как они расширяются. Голова Куруфина слегка откинулась назад.

— Мы должны доставить его в Нарготронд.

— Курво, ты уверен, что это…

— Эти раны, они не... — Куруфин нахмурился, одним плавным движением поднимаясь на ноги и держа бесчувственного сына на руках. Словно тот все еще был ребенком. — Они очень странные.

Это было правдой. Келегорм знал, что по всем известным ему природным законам, племянник должен быть мертв. У него была даже рана на горле, в месте, где жизнь может так легко вытечь из тела, впитавшись в землю... Он неприятно поежился, вспомнив изломанное и окровавленное тело Финрода, которое видел глазами ворона. Тот тоже цеплялся за жизнь. И тоже должен был быть сейчас мертв. Эта мысль доставила ему беспокойство, но он не смог понять, почему. 

— Нам не будут там рады. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Куруфин. — Но, если в Нарготронде есть кто-нибудь, способный его спасти, я лично буду держать нож у горла Финдарато, пока они не испробуют каждую проклятую траву и исцеляющее зелье хоть от самого Эру, но не позволю своему сыну погибнуть. Будь уверен, брат.

Келегорм не сомневался. Он тоже поднялся на ноги.

— Давай я помогу тебе его донести.

Финрод молча и неподвижно сидел на краю кровати, опустив голову и глядя на свои руки. Он думал, что они выглядят как обычно. На большом пальце правой руки отломался кусок ногтя, и Финрод машинально его оторвал, ощутив укол боли в руке, и увидел, как на пальце появляется крошечная капелька крови, яркая, как драгоценный камень.

Там было так много крови, но это была не его кровь... Воспоминания были далеко не полными: запах дождя, шуршание капель по ветвям, дикая ярость, которая поднялась в нем неизвестно откуда. Расширившиеся серебряные глаза, в первое мгновение даже больше удивленные, чем испуганные. Кровь; его зубы и когти, покрытые кровью, серебряный огонь, поднимающийся по горлу, смешивающийся с ее вкусом. Триумф. Это было то, для чего мы существуем, ради чего живем, да, это и ничего больше… 

Но потом что-то случилось. Отчаянные попытки мальчика — нет, уже не мальчика, он уже много лет как не мальчик — к сопротивлению, проявлявшиеся в решительных, но бесполезных попытках уколоть или ударить Финрода по ногам и лицу, были пресечены. Какой-то миг он просто смотрел, его глаза уловили, что голова Келебрибмора чуть откинулась, и Финрод — нет, волк — бросился к его горлу, глаза на бледном лице закатились, погашенные беспамятством... и Финрод, к собственному удивлению, обнаружил себя сворачивающим в сторону, ибо в этих глазах было что-то о том, кем он был, или кем был когда-то, и это рассеяло сосредоточенность волка, погрузив его разум в пучину боли и растерянности. Жалобно завыв, он припустил через лес, бросив назад лишь один взгляд, достаточно долгий, чтобы увидеть скорчившееся темное тело, чью вытекающую на лесную землю вместе с кровью жизнь смывали струи дождя. Что-то заставляло его лапы безостановочно, вприпрыжку бежать, какие-то противоборствующие силы внутри, которым он не смог бы дать названия, даже будь его разум достаточно ясен для подобной попытки. Его мысли представляли собой водоворот из деревьев, серебряного огня и золотого меха в пятнах от грязи, дождя и крови.

Он почти ожидал того момента, когда ноги перестали его держать, а тело словно разбилось, неприятно вытягиваясь. Все было так же, как во сне... но теперь он знал, что это был не просто сон.

Его чувства тоже притупились до своего обычного состояния, и он снова стал самим собой, лежащим на лесной земле, свернувшись в клубок, словно ребенок, в лохмотьях надетой утром одежды, еще оставшимися на руках и ногах. Он чувствовал, как волосы тяжелеют, пропитываясь грязью, и не понимал, была ли горячая жидкость в его глазах слезами, кровью, или же дождевой водой, нагревшейся от тепла горящей кожи. Финрод лежал так довольно долгое время, пока дождь не прекратился, а тело не охватила сильная, напоминающая спазмы дрожь. Холодная грязь вытянула из него все тепло, оставив после себя ужасный внутренний холод, казалось, разрывавший его изнутри ледяными пальцами и превращавший дыхание в судорожные вздохи. 

Когда он понял, в каком именно месте леса находится, то быстро добрался до Нарготронда. Его смутно беспокоило, как отворившая двери стража отреагирует на возвращение короля всего в грязи и в подтеках крови, не до конца смытой дождем. Но когда он увидел, как они отшатываются в тень, не глядя ему в глаза, и страх на их лицах, то решил, что, вероятно, вопросов не будет.

Его покои выглядели точно так же, как он их и помнил, обезоруживающе обычно. Финрод послал за горячей водой и медленно, тщательно помылся, отчаянно скребя свою кожу, и остановился лишь после того, как она приобрела ярко-розовый цвет и болезненную чувствительность. Он расчесал золотые волосы до идеальной гладкости и аккуратно, хоть и несколько излишне плотно, заплел. Затем Финрод оделся, остановив выбор на вышитом одеянии из нескольких слоев шелка, богато украшенном бисером, смехотворно строгом и формальном для дневного наряда. Но и этого было недостаточно. Недостаточно, чтобы ощутить свою связь с городом, чтобы изгнать память о лесе, волке, передвижении на четырех лапах, серебряных бликах на деревьях и крови во рту.

Вдруг раздался стук в дверь, быстрый и настойчивый. Финрод вскочил, поднявшись на ноги так быстро, что чуть не споткнулся.

— Кто там?

— Дядя, это я.

Финрод вздохнул с облегчением. Ородрет. 

— Входи.

Стоящий в дверном проеме племянник, казался растерянным, его пальцы беспокойно теребили пряди волос, и взгляд выражал беспокойство. 

— Требуется твое присутствие, и как можно скорее. Они требуют тебя.

— В чем дело? Что случилось? 

Ородрет сделал глубокий вдох. 

— Вернулись Келегорм и Куруфин.

Финрод нахмурился, сцепив пальцы.

—... И..., — поколебавшись, добавил Ородрет, — Келебримбор.

Голова Финрода дернулась вверх.

— Дядя... его нашли в лесу, как и тебя. И его раны были... удивительно схожими. В последний раз, когда я его видел, у него было сильное кровотечение, и он был близок к смерти... 

Ородрет часто дышал. 

— Счастье, что твоя сестра все еще здесь. Она пытается спасти его, но... — Ородрет развел руками, его лицо исказилось от боли.

Пока Финрод брал со стола свою королевскую диадему и обувался, его ум неистово работал. Теперь все узнают, что Келегорм и Куруфин не несут непосредственной ответственности за его раны. Он потеряет свое преимущество. Они узнают, узнают, уз...

— Спасибо, что пришел за мной так быстро, — он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоится. — Пойдем. 

Угрюмо сжав зубы, он взял Ородрета за руку, и они оба вышли из комнаты.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

Темная крепость разрушилась быстро. Лютиен вспомнила, как смеялась, когда ее камни разошлись под раздирающий небо крик проклятого майа. 

«Это оказалось слишком просто, слишком легко», — повторяла она про себя, как заклинание, вспоминая, как мать учила ее возвышать голос, воспламеняя уста при пении и разговоре.

«В один прекрасный день ты споешь для мира, и он преклонится, малышка, — говорила Лютиен ее мать, вплетая в ее волосы светлые цветы. — С таким голосом ты будешь крушить камни и покорять города. Ты сильна».

И она была сильной. Волки хлынули из ворот, обтекая ее... пробегая мимо, один из них, обезумевший от боли и ярости укусил Лютиен; его зубы сомкнулись на ее запястье. Она закричала, и верный Хуан немедленно очутился рядом. Все они уже видели, каков он в бою, так что Хуану стоило лишь зарычать, и охваченный ужасом волк обратился в бегство. Рана, перевязанная полоской ткани, оторванной от подола платья, чтобы остановить кровь, сейчас немного саднила. 

Она стояла на дымящихся руинах с триумфом в душе. Но только взглянув на разрушения, причиной которых она явилась, Лютиен почувствовала головную боль, собравшуюся в висках, а перед глазами вспыхнул яркий белый свет... встревоженный Хуан заметался. Она нахмурилась, тряхнув головой. Нужно сосредоточится на более важных вещах. 

Когда она, наконец, отыскала Берена, он был в цепях в разрушенном подземелье. Это зрелище могло прибавить седых волос: в пыли на обломках лежал мертвый волк, огромный, окровавленный и вонючий, его труп уже начал раздуваться, киша личинками. Повсюду были кости, расколотые или разгрызенные, на них все еще оставались бесформенные куски плоти. Тяжелые кандалы были прикреплены к стенам. Точнее, то, что когда-то было кандалами. 

Некоторые из них оказались вырваны из камня, а их металл изломан и скручен. Пол был скользким от крови и грязи. И посреди всего этого находился ее Берен, свернувшийся в углу. Его лицо скрывалось за прядями грязных волос, но это, вне всяких сомнений, был он. Она подошла к нему и обняла, крепко прижавшись…

— Ти… Тинувиэль? — его голос прерывался от боли и был полон недоверия. — Я думал, что никогда больше тебя не увижу.

У нее вырвался короткий смешок, и, когда их лбы соприкоснулись, она обнаружила, что плачет, это были слезы облегчения.

— Да, любовь моя. Да, это я. Я пришла, чтобы тебя вытащить.

Лютиен поцеловала его, и, когда она отстранилась, Берен криво усмехнулся. 

— Разумеется, для того, чтобы это сделать, тебе пришлось уничтожить всю крепость.

«Ради тебя я могла бы уничтожить тысячу крепостей, — подумала она, — и даже весь мир».

Он просто смотрел на нее, с удивлением на лице, и такой неприкрытой любовью, что у нее разрывалось сердце. 

— Ты ранена, — наконец, произнес он встревоженным тоном.

— Это просто небольшая царапина. Один из волков. Хуан прогнал его прочь.

На его лице промелькнуло испуганное выражение. 

— Не волнуйся! — сказала Лютиен. — Я в порядке. Смотри, — она размотал повязку, — даже кровь уже не идет. 

По крайней мере, это, казалось, немного его успокоило. 

— Если ты так говоришь.

Она вытащила Ангрист из-за пояса. 

— Давай для начала вытащим тебя из этих оков. А затем не хотел бы ты сходить поохотиться на Сильмарилл?

— Артанис...— Келегорм стиснул зубы, собирая волю в кулак для того, что он собирался сказать. Куруфин стоял рядом с ним, баюкая в руках обмякшее тело Келебримбора, в блеске его светлых глаз читалась агония, мучительное отчаяние. — Артанис. У тебя есть навыки, чтобы исцелить его. Ты должна ему помочь. Я знаю о ненависти, которую ты испытываешь к нашему дому, но Келебримбор невиновен. Ты должна…

— Келегорм, — холодно произнесла она, прервав его речь. — Я не из тех, кто позволит другому умереть просто из-за того, что я на кого-то обижена. Жаль, что ты полагаешь, что я способна на такое... мстительное поведение.

Келегорм стиснул зубы. 

— Просто вылечи его. 

Она бросила на Келебримбора озабоченный взгляд, бегло оценив его раны.   
— Я не могу обещать…

— Пожалуйста, — вдруг произнес Куруфин, и в каменном коридоре это слово прозвучало неожиданно громко. Его голос звучал хрипло и был полон боли, словно каждое слово обдирало ему горло. — Пожалуйста, спаси его.

Их двоюродная сестра одарила его долгим взглядом и внезапно громко обратилась к замершим слугам. 

— Подготовьте кровать, принесите мне горячую воду, чистое белье, любые целебные травы, которые сможете найти...— она сделала паузу, бормоча себе под нос... — свежий ацелас был бы очень кстати, но сейчас не то время года ...

Слуги поспешили выполнить ее приказания, а Галадриэль быстро повела братьев прочь от двери. Появился тюфяк, принесенный двумя слугами, и Келегорм помог брату положить на него Келебримбора. Губы Куруфина были белыми.

В комнате не было никого, кроме нескольких слуг, принесших и составивших возле кровати сосуды с кипятком. Келегорм задался вопросом, чья это комната? Или кому она когда-то принадлежала? 

На столике у кровати лежали инструменты: крошечный, острый серебряный нож, пара чего-то, что выглядело как клещи, много игл разных размеров, а также грандиозное множество банок и бутылок. Галадриэль мыла руки в тазу, ее золотые волосы были зачесаны назад.

— Если бы я знала, что в Нарготронде мне потребуется так много заниматься целительством, то попросила бы Мелиан прислать всего побольше, — ее голос звучал отрешенно, словно она совершенно забыла о том, кем был ее пациент и о своей ненависти к Дому Феанора. 

«Возможно, этого требует дар целительства», — подумал Келегорм какой-то частью своего смятенного разума. Хотелось спросить ее о том, кого еще ей пришлось исцелить за время своего пребывания в Нарготронде, но он решил воздержаться.

Она начала удалять обрывки верхней туники Келебримбора. Куруфин наблюдал, замерев в ногах кровати, его губы были плотно сжаты, а глаза горели. Келегорм ходил вдоль стены, чувствуя себя бесполезным и жалко нервничая. Обычно вид крови тревожил его ничуть не больше любого другого, но ярко-красные раны на груди и горле племянника притягивали взор и одновременно вызывали тошноту.

Галадриэль посмотрела на братьев. 

— Было бы лучше, если бы вы вышли из комнаты, — наконец, произнесла она.

Лицо Куруфина потемнело. 

— Нет. Я просто так не…

— Курво, — Келегорму пришлось признать, что она права. — Мы здесь ничем не поможем.

Он пытался по возможности контролировать свой голос, но даже ему самому были слышны прозвучавшие в нем нотки гнева, угрожавшего вырваться наружу. Келегорм его подавил, но ярость туманила взор алым облаком. Келегорму хотелось что-нибудь сломать, выбить дверь и бежать через лес в сопровождении Хуана до самой ночи, пока горло не перестанет саднить, а дыхание не превратится во всхлипы. Но Хуан покинул его, Келебримбор умирает, а боль, искажающая обычно непроницаемое, словно мраморное изваяние, лицо Куруфина встревожила его куда сильнее, чем он мог предположить. Их глаза на мгновение встретились, прежде чем Куруфин коротко выдохнул через нос и коротко кивнул Галадриэли. Затем, бросив последний взгляд на бледное лицо сына, он покинул комнату вместе с Келегормом. 

Келегорм не знал, сколько времени они ждали, расхаживая по коридору снаружи. Он измерял время в слугах, входящих и выходящих, несущих свежие чаши с горячей водой и веточки трав. Он отвел глаза, когда они вышли с пропитанными кровью тряпками. Ему казалось, что прошли дни, наполненные перехваченными и отведенными взглядами в глаза брата, попытками выровнять собственное дыхание, прежде чем дверь открылась, и молодой целитель жестом предложил им войти.

В комнате остро пахло травами, что почти успокаивало, но все перекрывал легкий, отдающий железом, привкус крови. Когда они вошли, Галадриэль не смотрела на них. Сейчас раны Келебримбора были укрыты бинтами, его глаза по-прежнему оставались закрытыми, а тело — неподвижным, но его грудь с трудом, едва заметно поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию. Его кожа была отмыта от крови и грязи, и казалась еще бледнее, чем Келегорм представлял возможным, в резком свете осветительных камней ее белый цвет отливал серым. 

Рука их двоюродной сестры лежала на лбу Келебримбора, ее глаза были закрыты, и она безостановочно бормотала под нос какие-то слова, в голосе чувствовались нотки могущества. Это была странная сила, темная, как тени в сумерках, но, так или иначе, этот тихий мрак наполнял комнату таким исцеляющим спокойствием, что даже напряженное тело Куруфина немного расслабилось. 

«Заклинания Мелиан», — подумал Келегорм, ощутив дискомфорт. 

И, наконец, он увидел легкое движение глаз племянника за закрытыми веками, его дыхание стало чуть глубже. Жив. Галадриэль открыла глаза и отодвинулась, но на ее лице была написана лишь растерянность.

Куруфин подошел, остановившись у кровати сына, и нерешительно прикоснулся сложенной чашей ладонью к его бледной щеке. Келегорм никогда раньше не видел, чтобы быстрые и умелые руки Куруфина двигались как-то иначе, чем с предельной решимостью и точностью. 

— Тьелпэ? — произнес Куруфин, его голос был тихим и намеренно безэмоциональным, словно он запрещал себе надеяться. Ответом была тишина, Келегорм ощутил, как она давит на уши. 

— Как он? — спросил он у Галадриэль, лишь бы заполнить эту ужасную пустоту, от которой перехватывало дыхание.

Она нахмурилась. 

— Он упорно цепляется за жизнь. Я не знаю, почему и каким образом, с такими-то ранами, но как-то... — она покачала головой.— Если честно, он должен быть мертв.

— Но он не умирает, — сказал Куруфин, его голос был надломленным, а лицо покрылось серыми пятнами. 

— Нет, — ответила Галадриэль, в ее голосе был намек на вопрос. — И вы не знаете, что…

— Если бы знал, неужели ты думаешь, что я бы тебе не сказал? — Куруфин почти прорычал эти слова.

— В лесу есть волки, — рискнул вмешаться Келегорм. — Один из них напал на нас, когда мы были на охоте. Может быть…

— Ни один настоящий волк бы такого не сделал, — сказала Галадриэль. — Его фэа... это поразительно. Я даже не представляю, кто мог так поступить. Это сильно напоминает мне… — но то, что она собиралась произнести, осталось недосказанным, так как дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял Финрод, рассматривавший представшую его глазам сцену с выражением… чего? На его открытом лице был написан гнев, смешанный со страхом, ненавистью и чем-то, что, на взгляд Келегорма, можно было принять за облегчение, хотя в этом не было полной уверенности. Рядом с Финродом стоял Ородрет, его взгляд быстро перемещался между Келебримбором и тремя, стоящими у его постели.

— Инго, они… — начала Галадриэль, но Куруфин повернулся к Финроду, его прищурившиеся глаза загорелись ненавистью.

— Ты. Ты это сделал.

— Я… — Финрод развел руками, но Куруфин не дал ему закончить. 

— Ты думаешь, что мы хотели здесь править. Не буду отрицать, в этом есть правда, ведь это твои люди молили о новом лорде, новом короле, о ком-то, лишенном твоей глупой сентиментальности…

Финрод поднял бровь. 

— Сентиментальности? Все мы должны исполнять клятвы, кузен.

Келегорм скрипнул зубами, желая дотянуться до Финрода, чтобы разбить эти губы, даже сейчас кривящиеся в спокойной и снисходительной улыбке, но, стоило ему двинуться вперед, как Куруфин вытянул руку, чтобы его удержать. Лицо Куруфина было спокойно, на его губах играла легкая, но опасная улыбка, и лишь глаза пылали яростным пламенем. 

— Ты всегда был глупцом, но я не ожидал, что ты окажешься к тому же и мстительным глупцом. Да, мы хотели здесь править. С эти вашим безнадежным походом ради исполнения клятвы, данной обычному смертному, захватить власть было слишком легко... скажи, чем ты поклялся, Инголдо?

Финрод нахмурился, услышав это имя из уст Куруфина. 

— Своей жизнью и честью, а также честью своего Дома. 

— Ах, — с насмешкой произнес Куруфин, — честью. Разумеется, для тебя это было делом чести: добыть для твоего храброго смертного Сильмарилл. Сильмарилл, который помог бы ему заполучить невесту. Даже честь не может обрекать дру… 

— Куруфин, прекрати, — решительно сказала Галадриэль, в ее голосе звучала властная сталь, но Куруфин не подчинился.

— Если честь должна была стать целью твоей жизни, то боюсь, мой золотой король, — он отвесил издевательский поклон, — эта честь была вашей погибелью.

— Тебе не нужно рассказывать мне о попытках узурпировать трон Нарготронда, кузен, — тихо сказал Финрод. — Я хорошо знаю об этом. Если уж быть до конца честным, то я подозревал в тебе такое желание еще до того, как ушел. 

— Хорошо, — выплюнул Куруфин. — Каждое слово, которое срывается с твоих губ, усиливает мою уверенность в том, что ты это спланировал, — он махнул рукой в сторону своего лежащего сына. — А это, в свою очередь, — теперь он стоял к Финроду очень близко, лицом к лицу, глядя прямо в глаза. Финрод был немного выше, но в тихом голосе Куруфина звучала опасность, угроза, которая заставила его противника чуть отступить, — дает мне причину тебя уничтожить. 

Финрод и глазом не моргнул. 

— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее со словами, кузен. Ты не сможешь причинить мне никакого вреда, находясь в этих стенах. 

Куруфин рассмеялся дребезжащим смехом.

— Ха! Разумеется. Спрячься за внешними атрибутами своей власти. Будь почетным трусом с золотым сердцем. 

Лицо Финрода исказилось в презрении. 

— А ты? Нераскаявшийся убийца родичей, столь озабоченный тем, чтобы оставаться бледной копией своего отца, что с удовольствием отправил меня на верную смерть из-за малейшего шанса, что я могу даже близко подойти к одной из ваших проклятых драгоценностей. И, в конце концов, ты ухватился за первую же возможность захватить трон, словно падальщик, — он тоже засмеялся, это был дикий и пугающий звук, неприятно резанувший слух в повисшей тишине. — Я не могу сказать, что я сколько-нибудь удивлен.

Келегорм почувствовал, что у него в горле зарождается низкий, рычащий звук, но Финрод беспечно продолжал.

— Возможно, теперь вам станет понятнее, почему все остальные, обнаружив меня в лесу раненным и бесчувственным, так легко пришли к заключению, что это ваших рук дело. В таких обстоятельствах и я бы предположил то же самое. Эру, да вы, вероятно, так и сделали бы, представься вам такой шанс. 

Ородрет нахмурился. 

— Подождите... Ты хочешь сказать, что это были не... но тогда кто... или что?..

Галадриэль пристально глядела на Финрода, но он не смотрел на нее. Проследив за его взглядом, все увидели, что тот направлен на лежащего Келебримбора, на его грудь, шею и руки, обмотанные бинтами.

Какое-то мгновение Куруфин был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы двигаться. Затем он с быстротой атакующей змеи одним плавным движением обнажил меч, сгреб рукой Финрода за грудки и с силой толкнул к стене, приставив к его горлу сверкающее острие. Под ним появилась яркая капля крови. Ородрет двинулся было на помощь к дяде, но Келегорм схватил его за руку и грубо дернул назад, вынудив вскрикнуть. Галадриэль просто наблюдала, ее светлые глаза сузились, а взгляд казался отсутствующим, словно она погрузилась в раздумье, ее разум яростно перебирал и отбрасывал разные варианты.

— Ты сделал это, я знаю, что это был ты, — прошипел Куруфин, их лица были так близко, что почти касались друг друга. — Я узнаю, как именно, и поквитаюсь с тобою за это. Не сомневайся в этом ни на мгновение. Ты называешь меня «убийцей родичей». Интересно, какое прозвище они придумают для тебя? 

Вопрос повис в воздухе, и через мгновение Куруфин отстранился, с ухмылкой отвращения вытерев острие меча о бледно-голубой рукав Финрода, прежде чем с силой оттолкнуть от себя двоюродного брата 

В комнате повисла тишина, на долгий миг все словно замерли. Но Келегорм так и не узнал, что могло бы произойти дальше, так как в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался запыхавшийся стражник с глазами, расширенными от страха. Он торопливо поклонился. 

— Король Фелагунд! Требуется ваше присутствие.

Финрод быстро опомнился, и, если бы не кровавая полоса у него на горле, можно было подумать, что несколькими минутами ранее он спокойно рассуждал о погоде. Его голос был ровным. 

— Что произошло?

— Гортхаур пал. Его волки разбежались по лесу. Они на пути к Нарготронду.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Лютиен расхаживала по комнате. 

«Они оставили меня дома. Меня оставляют дома всю жизнь. А разве не я сразила Темного?» 

Она скрипнула зубами. Все, что ей нужно, это отправиться на охоту с отцом, с Береном. Без нее или Мелиан они легко уязвимы, и Берен особенно... теперь у него лишь одна рука, а смертное тело такое хрупкое, его легко повредить и раны медленно заживают. Ей бы хотелось, чтобы здесь была Галадриэль, и они поговорили, но она некоторое время назад отправилась посланницей в Нарготронд. Лютиен нахмурилась, попытавшись сосредоточиться, закрыла глаза и постаралась замедлить дыхание, чтобы хоть мельком увидеть, что происходит в лесу, где велась охота на Кархарота, или, еще лучше, будущие события.

Она долго сосредотачивалась, уединившись в собственном разуме, и наконец, у нее под веками начали возникать вспышки света, перед внутренним взором поплыли цветные разводы. Лютиен позволила себе расслабиться, и цвета стали приобретать объем, переходя в узнаваемые формы... она сконцентрировалась сильнее, напрягая все силы разума; Лютиен не стоило делать этого долго, ей просто не хватило опыта. Когда это случилось, она думала о цветах: немного сложнее, немного ярче... Лютиен слишком поздно поняла, что там было что-то еще, существовавшее на самом краю, но теперь, по ее ощущениям, рванувшее к поверхности, разбив ее концентрацию и увлекая ее за собой по спирали... возникла ослепительная вспышка слишком яркого серебристо-белого света и жгучая боль в перевязанном запястье. Внезапно вместо обрывков видений она снова ясно увидела пространство вокруг себя, но оно выглядело иначе, пронизанное серебристыми линиями, горевшими в темноте.

С ее телом тоже что-то происходило, в то время как разум безрезультатно пытался восстановить контроль. Лютиен ощущала себя так, словно она тает, ее плоть раскололась прямо посредине... она мысленно закричала: «Мама, где ты, мама, со мной что-то происходит, помоги мне», но не смогла произнести этого вслух, голос, который исходил из ее рта, не принадлежал ей. 

Это были даже не слова, а длинный, воющий плач, который эхом отразился от каменного свода ее комнаты. Внезапно Лютиен оказалась на четвереньках, и уже не знала, что реально, а что происходит только в ее голове, потому что казалось, что у нее теперь лапы, покрытые гладким черным мехом... даже на фоне сумбура, царящего в голове, понимание этого ужаснуло, усилив панику. 

А потом Лютиен увидела рослую фигуру в дверном проеме. Этот темный силуэт теперь лишь приблизительно напоминал эльфийский — вытянутый в высоту, невероятно высокий, с длинными темными волосами, плывущими по воздуху, словно все это происходит под водой. Пламя факелов, освещавшее коридор, в ее измененном видении казалось белым, но фигура была темной, лишенной света и казалось, что она его поглощает. Она не могла разглядеть черт лица, лишь глаза, бездонные омуты обжигающего темно-фиолетового цвета, тянущие ее в свою глубину. Эта фигура не говорила вслух, но Лютиен почувствовала ее слова, словно проходящие через тело вибрации: «Нет. Прочь. Мою дочь ты не получишь».

На мгновение внутри Лютиен столкнулись две мощных силы, борясь за контроль и угрожая разорвать ее на части... потом яркий белый свет за ее глазами исчез, боль отдалилась, ноги подкосились, а из груди вырвалось судорожное рыдание. Она почувствовала, что совсем обессилела и мешком падает на пол, но прежде, чем ее тело успело коснуться земли, ее обняли теплые руки матери, поддерживая, гладя по волосам. Сейчас Мелиан вернулась к своему обычном виду — мягкому и успокаивающе пахнущему сиренью, ночным воздухом и сосной, она притянула Лютиен к себе так, словно не собиралась больше никогда отпускать, их волосы перемешались. 

— О, мое дитя, моя храбрая маленькая птичка, — шепнула Мелиан в волосы Лютиен, в то время как дочь уткнулась ее в плечо, окропляя платье слезами, которые теперь не пыталась сдержать. — Теперь ты в безопасности. Оно уснуло. Ты в безопасности. Я не позволю ему причинить тебе вред.

Горло Лютиен сжалось, дыхание перехватило. 

— Мама... прости, я не знаю, что... — она замолчала и посмотрела на полузаживший укус на запястье, в котором все еще ощущалась затихающая волна боли, и ее охватил страх. — Мама, что со мной происходит? 

Она не смогла полностью сдержать отчаяние, и оно просочилось в голос.

Мелиан поцеловала ее в лоб и взяла обе руки дочери в свои. Потом она начала аккуратно разматывать повязку на ее запястье.

Лютиен поразилась: рана выглядела зажившей, причем невероятно быстро и без намека на шрам, хотя боль в этом месте еще ощущалась. 

— Но... это невозможно. Здесь была…

Мелиан глубоко вздохнула. 

— Моя дорогая, это именно то, чего я опасалась. 

Глаза Лютиен расширились. 

— Чего? Что это? 

Мелиан какое-то время молчала. 

— Для начала мне придется рассказать тебе одну историю, — наконец, сказала она. — Правдивую, но печальную. 

Лютиен потерянно посмотрела на мать.

— Расскажи.

Мелиан одарила дочь долгим взглядом. 

— Давным-давно, — начала она, и Лютиен снова ощутила себя маленькой девочкой. Ее мать всегда рассказывала самые лучшие истории, полные красивых воспоминаний, о тех временах, когда мир был молод. — Старшие дети жили на берегу Куивиэнен. Они любили свои семьи, ходили под звездами и не боялся темноты. Но иногда, — по ее лицу пробежала тень, — иногда, раз в поколение, рождались сын или дочь, которые были другими, имели... особенные способности.

— И какие? 

—Они у всех были разными. Некоторые могли слышать мысли других, и это умение встречается и среди тех, кто родился в наши дни. Некоторые могли разглядеть то, что может принести будущее, в отражении на спокойной воде или среди меняющихся облаков. Их сила была невелика, но полезна для всех, так что порой народ чествовал их за эти способности. А еще были те, кто мог изменять свой облик, — на гладком лбу Мелиан появилась крошечная морщинка. — На свет появлялись те, кто мог перекидываться в форму одного из существ, созданных Йаванной. Сову, зайца, кракена, орла... много кого. Меняющих форму любили, любили смотреть на то, как маленькие водоплавающие играют в воде большого озера, любили наблюдать за девушкой, которая могла стать птицей и парить в небесах. Время шло и стало очевидно, что они могут передать этот дар своим детям. Волки были самым известным, самым большим, самым гордым семейством оборотней. Поскольку население на берегу озера росло, стали возникать группы, небольшие общины... волков любили в их селении, и их число росло быстрее, чем у остальных. Но потом пришла тьма.

Глаза Лютиен широко распахнулись. 

— Мелькор?

Мелиан кивнула. 

— Да. Огромная тень, которая упала на Куивиэнен и похитила много невинных до того, как пришли яркие, чтобы забрать их в безопасное место в Благословенной земле, — сейчас лицо Мелиан было искажено болью. — Он забрал их... исказил и пытал, связал их своей волей, огнем и болью, и жестокими чарами, которые режут словно ножи, если они попытаются избежать службы, в действии или даже в мыслях. Через несколько поколений эта жизнь замученных рабов осталась всем, что они знали. Но на этом ничего не закончилось. Враг быстро узнал про оборотней и увидел их... дары. Не мог не увидеть. 

Она поморщилась, в голосе появилась горечь.

— Однажды, совершенно случайно, маленькая девочка-волк отправилась гулять по лесу в одиночестве и ее… забрали. Это стало началом длительного и жестокого опыта, задания, которое он поручил своему помощнику, Гортхауру Жестокому, чью крепость ты и разрушила, моя сладкая, — она поцеловала Лютиен в щеку. — Над волками... экспериментировали, были захвачены и другие, их разводили, словно обычных животных. Гортхауру было поручено сделать их более сильными, превратить их в лишенные собственной свободной воли машины для убийства, просто в зубы и когти, которые разрывают глотки по приказу своего хозяина. Так он и сделал, — Мелиан выглядела очень грустной, — но это их изменило. К ним относились как к животным, и довели до точки, после которой они вряд ли смогли бы оставаться в изначальных формах, потому что это слишком больно. Некоторые до сих пор уверены, что даже если бы они могли оставаться в форме старших детей, ее сохранение причиняло бы им страшную боль. Они не говорят, но горят холодным белым огнем, который зажгла в них жестокость, когда их предки были похищены. Их потомки, полученные путем насильственного разведения, в этом похожи на предков, но в остальном он стали чем-то... совсем иным.

Лютиен была испугана. 

— Ты имеешь в виду…

— Я имею в виду, что... одной из черт, которые Гортхауру было поручено в них развить, являлась возможность передавать их... состояние... единственным укусом, — Мелиан провела пальцем по запястью Лютиен и поморщилась. — Похоже, что по крайней мере это ему удалось. 

Повисла долгая пауза. Наконец Лютиен заговорила, ее голос был тих и звучал с надломом. 

— А что... что случилось с другими оборотнями? Теми, кто остался у Куивиэнен? 

Мелиан не удивилась такому повороту беседы. Ее лицо опять стало грустным. 

— Некоторые из их дальних потомков до сих пор живут среди старших детей по обе стороны от моря, хотя их сила теперь уменьшилась. Иногда она проявляется как способность понимать разум животных, разделять их мысли. Настоящее изменение формы встречается редко, если существует вообще. 

Лютиен сглотнула, сомневаясь, что хочет услышать продолжение, но понимаю, что должна это сделать. 

— Почему?

— Остальные... в их селениях ополчились против них. Когда волки Гортхаура впервые были выпущены, неся с собой смерть, другие Дети стали бояться оборотней. Слишком много страха... никто не доверял своему соседу. Ходили всякие слухи. На оборотней охотились в лесах... они были вынуждены скрываться далеко в чаще, им пришлось стать неуловимыми и недоверчивыми, если они хотели выжить. Остальные... ну, некоторым из оборотней не так повезло. Я не знаю, насколько благоразумно упоминать об этом сейчас, но массовое убийство эльдар твоего дяди в Альквалондэ было, вне всяких сомнений, не первым убийством друг друга старшими детьми Илуватара.

— Мама, откуда ты все это знаешь?

— Я провела в этих лесах, под звездами, много времени, и прежде, чем встретила твоего отца, и потом, вместе с ним, — ее лицо было задумчивым, а взгляд устремлен вдаль. — Я хорошо изучила лес и все его секреты, мне известны вещи, о которых мои родственники за морем никогда и не ведали. Мне нравились сумерки, и, в конце концов, местные жители начали мне доверять и пришли ко мне из темноты. В обмен на их истории я отдавала им немного своего целительского дара, хотя этого и было совсем недостаточно. Пожалей их, моя дорогая, для этого никогда не будет достаточно. А те, кого забрал Гортхаур, были лишены даже моей помощи.

Лютиен посмотрела на свои руки. 

— Мама..., — сказала она, наконец. — Что это означает... для меня?

Мелиан вздохнула.

— Я до сих пор не знаю. Она перевернула руки Лютиен ладонями вверх. — Вполне может оказаться, что у тебя есть естественные способности оборотня, но я не думаю, что ты избежишь боли, которую Гортхаур связал со способностью наделять этим даром искусственно. Но на самом деле? Я не знаю, как волк проявит себя в тебе, дочь моя. 

Она казалась настолько печальной, что Лютиен почувствовала, как сердце сжимается у нее в груди.

— Я чувствовала... могущество, — задумчиво произнесла Лютиен через некоторое время. — Боль была, да, но думаю, что... постаравшись... я могла бы освоить этот серебряный свет.

Мелиан внимательно на нее посмотрела. 

— Вполне может быть, что, если кто-нибудь и способен на это, то именно ты. Ты беспрецедентна, мое дорогое дитя, и больше, чем в одном отношении. Ты сильна... я слышала, что иногда могущество даже уничтожает тех, кто к нему обращается, поглощает их и выжигает изнутри. Но ты уже через это прошла.

— Хоть и с твоей помощью, — отметила Лютиен.

— Я не знаю, что произошло бы, не окажись меня тут. Заклинания, которые я вплела в завесу, начали реагировать на тебя, как только спящий волк пробудился. Возможно, это было основной причиной боли, — она потрепала Лютиен по щеке. — Мне пришлось временно снять их в этой комнате. Но я прошу прощения, если это причинило тебе боль, дитя мое.

— Нет, — рассеянно осветила Лютиен. — Но что, если... мама, что, если я могла бы справиться с этим?

Мелиан нахмурилась. 

— Тогда ты была бы действительно сильной. Но тут есть большое «если», моя девочка. 

Лютиен подумала о Берене и своем отце, охотившимися за огромным обезумевшим зверем, в чреве которого покоился Сильмарилл, приводивший его в кровавую ярость... 

«Я могла бы их спасти. Я могла бы покончить с этим. Я сильная», — она решительно стиснула зубы. 

— Я с этим справлюсь. Я должна.

Берен думал о том, что они удачно расположили ловушку, были осторожны, а эльфы Тингола быстры. Кархароту ни за что не уйти отсюда живым. 

И вот, стоя рядом с Тинголом, он повторял эту мысль в голове раз за разом, как заклинание, глядя, как лесной сумрак расступается перед темной, неповоротливой тушей, разбивающей тишину и заставляющей птиц срываться с деревьев. Берен закричал, он так думал, но его голос был тонким и слабым, к тому же, предупреждение опоздало, безнадежно опоздало... его тело действовало по собственной воле. Развернувшись к Тинголу, он сильно толкнул короля, отбросив его в сторону с пути огромного зверя, на лесную подстилку. Берен нанес удар копьем; но почувствовал, что ошибся с балансом, ведь он использовал непривычную руку. Так что, даже пронзив волка оружием, он приготовился почувствовать гигантские челюсти, смыкающиеся на его горле. Вес Кархарота со страшной силой впечатал его спиной в землю. Прямо над его грудью оказались зубы, дурно пахнущие челюсти с капавший с них слюной, и ужасные пылающие глаза. Он приготовился умереть, и на этот раз не было никакого выхода, Лютиен здесь не было... он беззвучно поблагодарил хотя бы за это. Она в безопасности. Она будет жить. Берен закрыл глаза, потому что, если ему суждена смерть, он хотел умереть, представляя себе ее лицо. Он даже не заметил, в какой момент огромный вес волка перестал давить ему на грудь. Его ноги тоже освободились, а волчьи челюсти больше не тянулись к его плоти. Он поднял взгляд. Из чащи вылетел Хуан, и теперь они с Кархаротом сцепились, свирепо сражаясь, их движения были столь быстрыми и дикими, что Берену все происходящее виделось мешаниной из спутанных лап и хвостов и временами мелькавших зубов. Была видна кровь, он не мог определить, кому из двоих она принадлежала. 

Но потом, прежде чем он смог заговорить или хотя бы встать на ноги, из сумрака появилась другая фигура. Еще один пес, или, может быть, волк, но казавшийся каким-то другим... его шерсть была черной, блестящей и гладкой, и вой, который он издал, был очень странным, отличавшимся от всего, что Берен слышал до этого, красивым и страшным одновременно. И тем не менее, он с удивлением понял, что это напоминает ему о... но у него не было времени додумать эту мысль до конца, ибо один из трех бойцов внезапно споткнулся и пал мертвым у ног двух других. Кархарот. Безжизненное тело тяжело ударилось о землю, из разорванного горла лилась кровь, на морде странного нового волка виднелись кровавые пятна, поблескивая на фоне черного, словно ночь, меха. Берен не позволил надежде ожить в своем сердце, хотя бы потому, что остался еще один зверь, с которым придется иметь дело... 

Но затем изящный черный волк облизал рану на боку Хуана, и Хуан при этом вилял хвостом, а дальше Берен увидел, как происходит невероятное, то, что его разум не мог осознать даже после того, как глаза это увидели. Волк изменился, черный мех посредине туловища разошелся в стороны, обнажая гладкую белую кожу и водопад спутанных черных волос, того же цвета, какого была шкура волка. И, наконец, перед ним оказалась она, ее фигура ярко вырисовывались на фоне лесных сумерек, ее глаза горели, а на лице и руках была кровь. Глаза Тингола расширились от шока, но стоявшая перед ними Лютиен выглядела гордой и очень довольной собой. Она почесала Хуана за ушами и кивнула каждому из мужчин.

— Здравствуй, Берен. Отец, — она указала на мертвого Кархарота у себя за спиной, — ты получил свой Сильмарилл.

— Ты хорошо справилась, моя дорогая, — чуть позже сказала Мелиан, нежно положив руку на плечо Лютиен, чтобы остановить ее беспокойное хождение. Взъерошенный Хуан не отставал от нее ни на шаг. Они находились в верхних покоях Тингола; сам король сидел за столом, держа Сильмарилл в сложенных чашей ладонях и пристально его рассматривая. Берен стоял немного позади, выглядя не очень уверенным в том, что ему в самом деле стоит сейчас здесь находиться. Когда Лютиен не ответила, Мелиан продолжила.

— Я не знаю больше никого из тех, кто был… заражен, а не рожден оборотнем, кто научился бы управлять своим волком. Первоначально оборотни, конечно, могли это делать, но их давно уж нет. Новая способность сослужит тебе хорошую службу, — Мелиан выглядела гордой. — Как я уже говорила, ты одна такая, на свете больше нет подобных тебе. Уникальна.

Лютиен нахмурилась. 

— Мама, а что, если... — она посмотрела на Берена, который тоже пристально смотрел в ее сторону с беспокойством во взгляде. Она коснулась своего запястья. 

— Берен, тот волк ... он... он тебя укусил?

— Нет, до меня он не добрался ни разу. Было темно, он убил всех из нашего отряда, а потом я услышал, что он пошел к Фелагунду и звуки схватки. Я подумал, что он, несомненно, погиб, но, когда стены рухнули, я увидел, что умер именно волк, а Финрод пропал. 

Берен посмотрел на нее, его глаза внезапно расширились.

— Ты полагаешь... 

Лютиен задумалась. 

— Я его видела,— сказала она, наконец. — В лесу. Он был волком, Берен, большим золотым волком, и напал на Келегорма и Куруфина... именно это позволило мне от них ускользнуть.

— Ха! Поделом им! Полагаешь, они погибли? 

Лютиен одарила Берена строгим взглядом и собиралась ответить, но Мелиан ее опередила, с беспокойством произнеся:

— Почти наверняка. Но сама проблема намного серьезнее; Фелагунд не сможет подчинить себе волка. Он родился в Благословенной земле, при свете Древ, которые могут помочь... — она задумчиво сложила перед собой ладони, —... но даже ты, моя дочь, даже ты не смогла удержать зверя, когда он поднялся впервые. Ты научилась этому так быстро лишь потому, что в тебе сильна моя кровь. Ты — исключение, а не правило. И сейчас мы должны предполагать, что в лесу затерялся озлобленный волк, испытывающий страшные муки. 

Берен сказал неуверенно: 

— Финрод мог бы направиться к Нарготронду, — произнес он, наконец, с болью в голосе. — И в таком случае там... 

— Он покусает многих. Это будет стремительно распространяться, и результатом окажется бойня. 

Повисла долгая пауза. Наконец, заговорил Тингол. 

— Я не поведу к ним на помощь эльфов из Дориата. Я не могу втянуть их в подобное лишь для того, чтобы они умерли жестокой смертью. Не просите меня об этом. 

— Я и не собиралась, отец, — сказала Лютиен. Она подошла к Тинголу и встала за его креслом, положив подбородок ему на плечо, как делала, когда была маленькой девочкой. Она указала на Сильмарилл, и он с благоговением переложил камень в ее руки. Лютиен оценивающе на него посмотрела, поворачивая под разными углами и позволяя его свету играть на своем лице. 

— Нет, — прошептала она. — У меня есть идея получше.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

— Охраняйте внешние ворота и боковые двери. Поставьте дополнительную охрану на запасные выходы, ведущие в лес. Не то, чтобы волки должны их знать, но у Гортхаура было много заключенных, так что вполне возможно... — вышедший в коридор Финрод, казалось, думал вслух, Галадриэль наблюдала за тем, как он на ходу отдавал приказы, — ...и лучше нам готовиться к худшему.

Он взял Ородрета за руку. 

— Запечатай пещеры. Никто не должен входить или выходить, пока не минует эта угроза, понимаешь? 

Ородрет мрачно кивнул и поспешил прочь со стражником, чтобы подготовить оборону. Куруфин был все еще раздражен, взгляд его серебристых глаз был полон яда. Галадриэль положила руку ему на плечо, пытаясь дотянуться до него своей силой, прикоснуться к его разуму и успокоить, потому что от новой вспышки негодования между ним и Финродом пользы не получит никто. Но он просто вырвал у нее руку, одновременно закрывая и свой разум. Его глаза неотрывно смотрели на Келебримбора. Келегорм бросил на Галадриэль предупреждающий взгляд, и она вернула ему такой же.

— В данный момент никто из нас больше не может ничего для него сделать, — сказала Галадриэль Куруфину, проследив за его взглядом. — Все, что ему сейчас нужно, это сон и восстановление сил. Как только угроза Нарготронду минует, я пошлю кого-нибудь, чтобы проверить его состояние. Я хотела бы предложить, — она снова положила руку на его предплечье и решительно потянула к двери, — чтобы ты пошел и внес свой вклад в его защиту. Вы не сделаете для него ничего хорошего, убивая здесь время, вы оба. 

На лицах у сыновей Феанора было написано одинаковое выражение ненависти, и на мгновение Галадриэль подумала, что они начнут ей перечить, но потом Келегорм поймал взгляд Куруфина и слегка кивнул. После этого они позволили ей выпроводить их из комнаты, остановившись в коридоре за дверью.

Она вздохнула. 

— Если от этого вам полегчает, я прикажу поставить охрану у двери. Сомневаюсь, что это сильно поможет, если Нарготронд будет взят, но… 

Куруфин обернулся к ней. 

— И кто, скажи на милость, защитит его от охранника?

Она закатила глаза. 

— Если ты по-прежнему убежден в том, что кто-то пытался убить твоего сына, и что я сговорилась с подлым интриганом, — ее терпение подходило к концу, и в адресованную ему улыбку просочилось немного насмешки, — то я могла бы спросить, почему же тогда я согласилась его исцелить?

— О, поверь мне, кузина, я уже задавал себе этот вопрос, — его голос был резким. — И я клянусь, что обдумал его очень тщательно. 

— Ну, разумеется, и все мы отлично знаем, что сыновья Феанора всегда старательно выполняют свои клятвы, — он выглядел так, будто изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы ее не ударить, но Галадриэль сделала вид, будто этого не замечает. — Во всяком случае, я предлагаю вам выяснить этот вопрос с моим братом. После того, как он закончит разбираться с врагом у наших ворот.

Сжав зубы, Куруфин отвел от Галадриэли глаза, взяв Келегорма за руку, и они оба, не удостоив ее более ни единым взглядом, стремительно удалились по коридору, оставив Галадриэль в одиночестве. 

Оказавшись в своей комнате, она облачилась в доспехи, внезапно обрадовавшись тому, что захватила их с собой на случай опасности, которая могла подстерегать по дороге из Дориата. Закончив с этим, Галадриэль обдумала то, что узнала. Она чувствовала, что здесь происходит нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, кусочки мозаики словно плавали в ее сознании, пытаясь сложиться в единую картину… она подумала о волках Гортхаура. Почему после освобождения из крепости, когда их хозяин пал, все они должны были собраться у Нарготронда? Были ли донесения верными? Они могли полагаться лишь на слова дозорного, но если бы это было правдой... она нахмурилась. Во-первых, Финрод, так или иначе, сбежал из подземелья Гортхаура. Келегорм и Куруфин в то время охотились в лесу. Потом Финрод очень удачно нашелся в лесу близ Нарготронда, окровавленный, на грани смерти — и без воспоминаний о том, что случилось. Конечно, это могли совершить сыновья Феанора. Разумеется, они на такое способны, ведь возвращение Финрода в Нарготронд поставило бы их в положение, которое в лучшем случае было бы неудобным, а в худшем — крайне опасным и даже смертельным. 

«Да, — подумала она, — у них было достаточно оснований, тихо убить его в лесу. Для них было бы даже легче сделать так, чтобы все выглядело как несчастный случай». 

Но была тут одна загвоздка; он выжил, и она не видела причин, по которым они позволили бы такому случиться — будь ее предположения верны. И эти его раны, они были странными... они не могли быть нанесены клинком, за исключением пореза от кинжала у него над глазом. Возможно, Хуан?..

Но она сразу же отбросила эту мысль, уверенная, что собака не навредила бы ее брату. И Хуана даже не было с сыновьями Феанора. Вопросы, рождающие вопросы. В этой картине было что-то странное. Что-то в ней не сходилось. Она вернулась к прокручиванию событий у себя в голове. Затем, спустя некоторое время, Келебримбор оказывается в лесу, его раны удивительно похожи на раны Финрода. Она знала, что сын Куруфина был единственной причиной, которая могла заставить братьев вернуться в Нарготронд.

Ей очень хотелось бы рассмотреть что-нибудь в разуме своего брата или Келебримбора. Финрод создал стену, мешая проникнуть в свое сознание, она воспринимала ее как мутный, кружащийся водоворотом белый свет. Она не спросила, почему он так сделал. Даже при такой степени близости, которая была между ними, они всегда позволяли друг другу иметь свои секреты. Затем, прямо сейчас в комнате целителей, когда она попыталась проникнуть в мысли Келебримбора, Галадриэль увидела тот же белый свет. На этот раз она была почти ослеплена бурей, поднятой его болью и попытками уцепиться за жизнь. Она поняла, что барьер в сознании Финрода совершенно точно не был делом его рук, потому что здесь, в другом эльфе, тоже лежащем без сознания, все было также. Мысли имели свои собственные формы, индивидуальные ароматы, которые были столь же уникальны, как и завитки на кончиках пальцев, и эти два случая выглядели слишком похоже, чтобы быть естественными. Она была уверена, что кто бы ни пролил кровь Финрода и привел его почти на грань смерти (но упорно удержал его на этой грани), он сделал то же самое и с Келебримбором. И в этом случае, как можно винить сыновей Феанора? Понимание этого накрыло ее словно лавина, пока она перевязывала раны Келебримбора, но Галадриэль промолчала перед кузенами о своих выводах, рассчитывая позже поговорить с Финродом. Но теперь он снова ушел — наблюдать за мерами, предпринимаемыми для защиты от волков противника... она нахмурилась, пристегивая меч на бедро, и лишь на мгновение задержалась, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, отправившись на поиски брата.

Финрод мог слышать собственные приказы готовящие Нарготронд к обороне, мог чувствовать, как сам воздух в пещерах потрескивает от опасения, слухи, витающие над бегавшими туда и обратно стражниками, чье движение расходилось от него, как волна. Но на самом деле он в этом словно и не участвовал, и, даже если он шел довольно спокойно, его разум пребывал далеко, сбитый с толку и страдающий от боли.

В тот момент… когда Куруфин приставил к его горлу острие блестящего лезвия... в этот миг он почувствовал, что «это» начинает расти. Что-то внутри него, серебряный огонь, страдание и ослепляющая ненависть. Волк. Тогда он был так близко к поверхности, и Финрод уцепился за край здравомыслия, закусив губу, в то время, как его угрожало заполнить клокочущее, агрессивное серебро. Ему с трудом удалось подавить этот порыв, и, когда Куруфин отвел руку, все исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. Но это потребовало так много усилий, он был на грани того, чтобы разум и тело разорвались на две части... и, чтобы выйти на поверхность, «этому» понадобилось лишь краткое мгновение, доля секунды, внезапная угроза его жизни, неожиданное нападение. И при другом раскладе все могло бы закончиться кровью и резней, потому что он не мог «это» удерживать, он не знал, как... Финрод с трудом сглотнул, попытавшись замедлить дыхание. Он еще раз посмотрел на свои руки, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, скользкие от холодного пота. Это не может повториться. Не должно.

В помещении перед воротами кипела бурная деятельность, охранники помогали укреплять внешние ворота, перекладывая их большими деревянными балками. Галадриэль нашла взглядом Финрода и Ородрета, стоящих перед сыновьями Феанора и вовлеченных в оживленную беседу, и испытала внезапно вспыхнувшее опасение. Она находилась слишком далеко, чтобы видеть выражения лиц и слышать, о чем они говорили, но этого особо и не требовалось. Галадриэль быстро спустилась по лестнице, едва не столкнувшись с торопящимся охранником.

— А откуда мы знаем, — говорил Келегорм, глядя на собеседников с подозрением, — что волки действительно нападают? Не так давно волки свободно разбегались по лесу. Почему они должны сплотиться сейчас? И кто мог бы их объединить, если их хозяин пал? 

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать, с каких это пор ты настолько об этом осведомлен? — выплюнул Финрод.

— Если ты намекаешь…

Куруфин положил руку на локоть Келегорма в успокаивающем жесте. 

— Мне кажется, — произнес он голосом, который теперь вернулся к своему обычному шелковому мурлыканью и таил опасность лишь в глубине, — что мы могли бы задать тебе тот же вопрос. Ведь, в конце концов, именно ты провел много времени, сидя в подземелье Гортхаура, и сумев выйти оттуда живым. Можно начать задаваться вопросом, как же ты это сделал.

Во взгляде Финрода зажглась ярость, он открыл рот, но Куруфин не дал ему заговорить. 

— И теперь ты приказываешь запереть все двери. Я уверен, что это очень полезно для удержания волков снаружи, без разницы, реальна ли эта угроза или же нет. И также полезно для удержания внутри, — он посмотрел на Келегорма, — тех, кого ты предпочел бы не отпускать, — он снова многозначительно посмотрел на Финрода, — из своих собственных соображений.

— Вы очень легко бросаетесь обвинениями, — сказал Ородрет. — Будь я на вашем месте, я был бы поосмотрительнее. 

Келегорм насмешливо ухмыльнулся. 

— Ты не слишком силен в запугивании, мышонок. Как насчет твоего… 

— Как насчет того, чтобы все прекратили обмениваться угрозами, — Галадриэль посмотрела на Келегорма, — и сосредоточились на реальной опасности для всех нас?

Подаренный ей Куруфином взгляд мог бы пробить лист стали толщиной в палец, но Галадриэль выстояла. 

— Как тебе будет угодно, — произнес он очень мягко, — в конце концов, мы находимся у тебя в долгу за спасение моего сына. Но я не вижу, чтобы наше присутствие здесь теперь кого-нибудь радовало, и у нас есть другие проблемы… — он стиснул зубы, —…которые будут поважнее, чем это место. 

Он с насмешкой махнул рукой, указывая на зал.

— Когда мой сын будет в состоянии, мы его заберем и отправимся в Химринг.

Финрод одарил Куруфина долгим, оценивающим взглядом. Затем его рот искривился в легкой, неуместной улыбке, и он посмотрел вниз, как будто пытаясь подавить смешок, вызванный понятной только ему шуткой. 

— Тебя что-то развеселило? — прорычал Келегорм.

— Нет... просто ... — он снова посмотрел на Куруфина. — … ты, кажется, очень уверен в том, что твой сын пожелает за вами последовать.

Куруфин выглядел так, словно ему нанесли удар, с его лица сбежали все краски, но Финрод еще не закончил, и продолжил, расхаживая перед сыновьями Феанора на глазах наблюдавшей Галадриэль. — Мне кажется, что Келебримбор не приносил Клятвы. Не думаете ли вы, что это жестоко: втягивать бедного мальчика в это все глубже, чем уже получилось? Особенно после того, что с ним произошло? 

— Он больше не мальчик.

— Я вполне об этом осведомлен, двоюродный брат, — мягко сказал Финрод. — И пришло время позволить ему самому выбрать путь, разве не так?

— И ты думаешь, что он выбрал бы тебя вместо меня и нашей семьей? — процедил Куруфин сквозь зубы.

Финрод развел руками в почти извиняющемся жесте. 

— Кто может сказать? Ему никогда не давали подобного выбора.

«Что ты делаешь, брат? Будьте осторожен!» — Галадриэль мысленно кричала, отчаянно пытаясь передать это Финроду, но его разум был все еще наглухо закрыт он нее барьером.   
— Это правда, мой сын не приносил Клятвы, — тон Куруфина был ледяным, полным опасности. — Но это означает лишь то, что его лояльность произрастает из гордости за то, что он является одним из нас, и его преданности нашему Дому.

Финрод пожал плечами. 

— Я просто подумал о том, что, возможно, было бы... добрее... позволить ему остаться здесь. Если он захочет, — его голос был мягким. — Кроме того, я бы не сказал, что семейная преданностьявляется самой большой заботой Дома Феанора, — он поднял бровь, многозначительно глядя на Куруфина, хотя его голос звучал по-прежнему нейтрально. — Или теперь ты отрицаешь, что отправил меня на верную смерть и собирался прибрать к рукам мое королевство? 

— Прекрати менять тему, — в голосе Келегорма послышалось рычание.

Уголки губ Финрода снова начали подниматься в улыбке. 

— Тогда, вероятно, есть смысл наконец-то спросить о Хуане… 

Он не смог закончить. Келегорм бросился на него с быстротой атакующей змеи, с яростью в глазах и обнаженным мечом, лезвие которого было направлено на горло Финрода. Галадриэль не думала, что он на самом деле причинит Финроду боль, не то место и время, но, когда она заметила каплю крови в той точке, где прикоснулось лезвие Келегорма, ее глаза расширились, она бросилась в сторону своего брата и... споткнулась о собственные ноги, отпрянув назад, когда по телу Финрода пробежала дрожь, на краткий миг его зрачки страшно расширились от боли и ужаса, а потом возникла внезапная вспышка серебристо-белого света, заменившего обычный для него, спокойный синий.

Галадриэль в ужасе вскрикнула, схватившись за меч, из головы мигом выветрились все слова. Она смотрела, как корчившееся и едва стоящее на ногах тело Финрода словно разделилось на две половины. Ремни, которые удерживали его броню, не выдержали, пластины доспехов упали на каменный пол и со звоном откатились в сторону. Она ощущала боль брата и видела безумие в этих горящих глазах. Ей даже не нужно было открывать свой разум, чтобы ощутить его агонию, она текла через ее тело, пришпиливая к месту, словно копье. А потом тело Финрода вдруг, казалось, полностью разорвалось, из его раскрытой груди появилось что-то намного большее... с пронзившим ее ужасом Галадриэль поняла, что это волк. Волк, с лохматой, золотисто-желтой шерстью, но больших размеров, чем это должно быть, некрасивый и непропорциональный. Волк, который был ее братом, сомкнул зубы, слегка прихватив Келегорма за грудь, и с ужасающей силой, отшвырнул его на каменные плиты, отправив в неуклюжий полет через зал. Она видела, как Куруфин одним плавным движением обнажил меч, в его глазах явно читался страх, но, несмотря на это, он подскочил как раз к пределам досягаемости волка, отвлекая его от Келегорма, который с трудом поднялся на ноги, морщась от боли. 

На мгновение придя в себя, Галадриэль схватила Ородрета за воротник, оттащив его назад и удерживая рядом с собой. 

— Мы ничего не можем сделать, — сказала она. — Это…

Но она не смогла закончить, ибо в тот момент внутреннюю дверь сотряс страшный удар, сорвавший ее с петель и разнесший дерево в щепки... и в помещении внезапно возник еще один волк, пронесшийся над плитами пола, отбросив Келегорма и Куруфина на землю. Он был огромным, с черным мехом и серебряными лапами, которые вспыхивали в свете камней, когда он кружился вокруг золотого волка. Внезапно, новоприбывший завыл, и этот ужасный звук, сдавленный стон, наполненный болью и казавшийся бесконечным, эхом отразился от камней пещеры. Охранники, которые занимались наружными воротами, замерли от страха и теперь пытались вжаться поглубже в тень или просто с ужасом смотрели на волков. Галадриэль не могла сказать, что винила их за желание спрятаться.

Все, что она могла сделать, это смотреть, как два волка готовились к схватке, с рычанием кружа вокруг друг друга, их зубы были длиннее и острее, чем у любого естественного существа. Внезапно она поняла, что у черного с серебром волка идет кровь, ярко-красное пятно расплывалось на серебристо-белом клочке меха у него на груди, на каменный пол падали алые капли. Ее ошеломленный разум постепенно осознавал то, что это означает, но она не могла ничего сделать, кроме как позволить Ородрету цепляться за нее и удерживать его в объятиях, пока они наблюдали за этим одновременно ужасным и притягательным зрелищем.

Волки не были изящны; они даже казались неуклюжими, по крайней мере, на первых порах. Они с шумом проносились мимо друг друга, никогда не отводя глаз, иногда один из них бросался вперед, рыча и огрызаясь. И вдруг, слишком быстро, чтобы взгляд Галадриэли поймал начало движения, они прыгнули друг на друга, столкнувшись с тошнотворным стуком плоти и меха, соединившихся в воздухе. Они начали драться, со стороны это выглядело как шевелящаяся масса зубов и когтей и размытые мелькания черного и золотого меха, который двигался слишком быстро, чтобы увидеть, что происходит. Пролилось больше темной крови; их лапы немного скользили на смоченных ею плитах, но Галадриэль не могла сказать, чья это кровь.

Затем они разъединились, золотой волк присел на задние лапы, испустив длинный и пронзительный жалобный вой. Галадриэль могла видеть кровь, пятнавшую золотой мех существа, которое несколькими минутами ранее было ее братом, и ее сердце на миг замерло, пока она не поняла, что другой волк, хотя он все еще стоял, был окровавлен гораздо больше.

Они не отводили глаз друг от друга, и она была уверена, что схватка продолжится, когда оба волка вдруг замерли и одновременно задрали морды вверх. И как по команде раздался долгий вой. Сердце Галадриэли на мгновение замерло, она вспомнила первоначальную причину, собравшую здесь стражников, то, почему они готовились к защите. Волки врага пришли, и они находились у ворот.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

Тяжелые ворота, ведущие в передний зал, с грохотом разлетелись на куски, запустив странное эхо под потолок каменных сводов. Келегорм неловко потянулся к мечу, разворачиваясь лицом ко входу, к тому, что могло войти в двери… только для того, чтобы быстро прикрыть глаза, щурясь от нестерпимо яркого сияния, окутывающего вошедшего.

Он от удивления открыл рот - он узнал этот свет. Однако, стоило ему увидеть влетающих в двери волков, обходящих кого-то, скрывающегося за этим жутко знакомым блеском, и мысли разом покинули его. В зал ворвались волки всех возрастов и мастей, они сверкали глазами, грозно скалили зубы и глухо рычали. Келегорм уже выхватил меч и развернулся, готовый защищать своего брата, который все никак не мог подняться на ноги, но вдруг осознал, что волки не нападают. Они заключили их в круг в центре зала, и стали подталкивать в сторону разбитых ворот, к сияющему белому свету. 

«Охранники?»

При этой мысли Келегорм встревожился, ведь стоявшего в дверях он по-прежнему не видел.

«Но этот свет…»

— Тьелко, — Куруфин схватил его за локоть и тяжело оперся на него, словно был ранен. — Это Сильмарилл.

Он говорил настойчиво, сдавленным, надтреснутым, тихим голосом, почти шепотом.

— У них Сильмарилл. 

Келегорм просто кивнул в ответ, стараясь украдкой посмотреть поверх этого яркого свечения, в надежде увидеть того, кто держал драгоценный камень. Волки сжали круг, глядя на двух противников и низко, предостерегающе рыча. Их было слишком много… Келегорм моргнул и крепче сжал меч. Внезапно свет в проходе вспыхнул еще ярче и в тишине зала прозвучал чей-то голос.

— Прекратите.

— Покажись! — Келегорм услышал свой собственный крик, и пришедший шагнул в круг волков. 

Замерли даже Финрод и Келебримбор, зачарованно глядя на это сияние, и совсем позабыв о поединке.

— Кто ты, держащий в своих руках драгоценный камень нашего отца?

— Тот, кто может вам помочь, — ответил тихий и мелодичный голос, казалось он звучит в каждом сердце, вселяя ощущение силы. — Да, сын Феанора, тот, кто сможет помочь всем вам.

Свет Сильмарилла стал затухать, тускнеть, словно прикрытый рукой, являя, наконец, вошедшего. Она была невероятно высока, с темными волосами, рассыпавшимися по спине. Казалось, они шевелятся, несмотря на отсутствие ветра. Ее глаза были глубокого темно-фиолетового цвета. Рядом с ней стояло еще трое. У одного из них были серебряные волосы и высокий рост. В руке он держал обнаженный меч.

«Тингол?»

А двое других… Он узнал Лютиен. Она забрала волосы назад и глядела вокруг горящими глазами. Рядом с ней, держа ее за руку, стоял Берен.

«Теперь волки подчиняются им? Или они союзники нашего врага?» 

У Келегорма закружилась голова; он смотрел только на Сильмарилл и на Мелиан, с сосредоточенным выражением лица опустившуюся на колени рядом с Келебримбором.

Под его взглядом Мелиан вытянула руку над распростертым волком, и тот жалобно заскулил, а потом стал обращаться обратно. Он брыкался и корчился от боли, лежа на камнях, его плоть рвалась и изменялась, из ран текла кровь. Казалось, Келебримбор находится в полубессознательном состоянии, они видели, что глаза его закатились. Мелиан что-то шептала, держа Сильмарилл, над его подергивающимся обнаженным телом. Келегорм чувствовал боль находящегося рядом Куруфина, он почти мог слышать, как тот отчаянно о чем-то размышляет, глядя на страдающего перед ними сына. И тем не менее, Келегорм знал, то Куруфин снова впился глазами в Сильмарилл, знал, потому что чувствовал то же самое, неумолимо возвращаясь к нему глазами. _Наш_.

Мелиан прикоснулась длинными пальцами ко лбу Келебримбора и теперь что-то тихо говорила.

«Лечебное заклятье?»

Не похоже, чтобы оно принесло ему облегчение, Келебримбор снова вскрикнул от боли и судорожно заскреб окровавленными пальцами по каменному полу. Келегорм почувствовал, как рядом шевельнулся Куруфин, и волки за их спинами сразу же предостерегающе зарычали. В эту секунду, показавшуюся ему вечностью, он почувствовал, что вот-вот сделает нечто страшное, нечто необратимое, но Келебримбор снова закричал, и Куруфин бросился к нему; опустившись на одно колено он яростно посмотрел на Мелиан, обрушив на нее всю свою ненависть.

Она даже не взглянула на него, просто подняла к Куруфину руку, не касаясь его, словно останавливая. Куруфин же споткнулся и отшатнулся назад, словно что-то тяжелое ударило его в грудь. Он растянулся на камнях, и в глазах его отражались ярость и боль.

— Я пытаюсь помочь ему, — сказала Мелиан, глядя вниз на Келебримбора. — Но что-то не так… камень должен был помочь исцелению, но сущность волка внутри него все еще борется… Не исключено, что он…

Она замолчала. Келегорм словно наблюдал за собой со стороны, он почувствовал, что его тело задвигалось само по себе проворно и быстро, больше он не мог смотреть на то, что происходит, он должен был сделать хоть что-то… Он схватил стоящую за спиной матери Лютиен, и в этот момент Куруфин рванулся к Мелиан. Келегорм ощутил в руке нож и прижал лезвие к шее Лютиен. Другой рукой он вцепился в ее шелковистые волосы… Он будет быстрее, быстрее любого, кто вздумает ему помешать.

— Отпусти моего племянника! – выкрикнул он, выплескивая в эти слова весь накопившийся внутри гнев. — Отзови своих волков и отдай Сильмарилл, иначе она умрет. 

Он резко дернул Лютиен за волосы. Она чуть развернулась, и он увидел ее лицо. На нем была написана… жалость? 

«Мне жаль», - казалось, говорили ее глаза, но прежде чем Келегорм осознал это, произошло сразу несколько событий.

Волосы в его руке стали короче и тоньше, а прижатое к нему тело, стало изменяться, мышцы двигались, перестраиваясь. Он вскрикнул от удивления, но не выронил нож. Однако ей хватило и краткого замешательства чтобы выскользнуть из его рук и опуститься на четвереньки. 

Волк. Она была волком.

Понимание настигло его за секунду до того, как она, изящно развернувшись, бросилась на него, сбивая с ног одним ударом черной лапы и опуская ее ему на грудь. От сильного удара головой о камни в глазах Келегорма вспыхнули искры, а потом все потемнело.

Грудь Финрода разрывалась от боли, он рвано дышал. Вдруг его правую переднюю лапу пронзила боль. Передний зал был залит серебром, сосредоточившимся в точке посередине… Высокая женщина склонилась над напавшим на него израненным черным волчонком с серебристой шерстью на лапах. Он был молод, дышал схваткой, и в ушах у Финрода грохотала кровь, когда они рвали друг друга, радуясь поединку, а внутри плескалась хорошо спрятанная ранее безграничная ярость. Но когда пришли другие вместе с этой странной сияющей женщиной… Сам не понимая почему, он задрожал от страха лишь при одной мысли о ней. Он чувствовал эмоции других волков яснее остальных, присутствующих в зале, спасавших умирающего детеныша. Он чувствовал их гнев, боль и кипящую ненависть... совсем недавно они служили другому хозяину, и он был жесток к ним.

Финрод хорошо знал его, когда еще не был волком, но его чувства были слабы и бесполезны. Хотя возможно, именно это и облегчило его боль, решил он. Эти волки сбежали, но все еще не пришли в себя, в них жила боль, превратившаяся в кипящую ярость, грубую и опасную.

Он передвинулся ближе к центру круга, чувствуя мучительную боль в раненой лапе; он знал, что хромает, и знал, что уязвим. Он стоял неподвижно, насторожившись. Он ощущал испытываемую волчонком боль, и хоть это не его кровь текла сейчас по камням, он ощущал это так же остро, как и страдания других волков. Это он сделал. Понимание со всей жестокостью обрушилось на него, заставляя отступить назад, и он чуть не упал, наступив на поврежденную лапу. 

Он ничего не мог поделать, ему оставалось только смотреть, как сияющая женщина держит свет над волчонком, как тот корчится от боли в изменяющемся теле, становясь слабым и хрупким… Смотреть, как золотоволосый сын Феанора, полный ярости, хватает знающую тайну девчонку, и как та обращается в волка. Теперь она тоже была его сестрой, и как только она превратилась, он почувствовал небольшой прилив сил и отметил, что другим волкам также стало чуть лучше. Они любили ее, ведь именно она была их вожаком. Она спасла их от прежнего жестокого хозяина, и они были благодарны ей за это.

Со смертельным изяществом черная волчица сбила нападавшего и прижала его к полу. Был ли тот мертв? Возможно. Финрод обернулся на женщину, все еще держащую в своей руке ранивший его свет, исходивший от той странной сияющей вещи. И замер завороженный. Она держала камень прямо над мордой волчонка, который бился в агонии, истекая кровью. Внезапно еще одна фигура шевельнулась, в руке у нее блеснул клинок, и Финрод, не раздумывая, прыгнул: больше никто не имел права причинять волчонку боль, только не после всех выпавших по вине Финрода на его долю испытаний. Его ожег гнев, питаемый его болью, болью находящихся в зале волков и мыслью о том, что он сам пытался навредить волчонку. Он был обескуражен… и жесток.

Незнакомое и тревожащее чувство вины затопило разум, кольнуло где-то внутри, и в это же время боль в лапе усилилась, и мощного прыжка не вышло – получилось только захромать. Он обрушился на держащего меч противника, тот только рот приоткрыл от изумления, его голова запрокинулась, ударившись о землю под ним. Финрод знал его. Это был один из тех, кого он повстречал на лесной поляне. Тот, у которого был маленький острый нож. Тот, кто нанес ему рану над глазом, запятнав блестящее лезвие его кровью. Он-другой тоже знал его. И чувствовал ненависть в глубине своего другого сознания, которую ему почти удалось успокоить в своем теперешнем состоянии. 

Противник с обнаженным мечом отчаянно пытался схватиться за яркий свет, который держала в руках могущественная женщина, но стоило ему только едва коснуться его пальцами, как он вздрогнул всем телом и издал ужасный, душераздирающий, полный боли и муки крик. Он упал обратно на пол, прижимая руку к груди; он побледнел от боли, а на лице застыла маска ненависти и страха. В этот момент Финроду стало его почти жаль, но было уже слишком поздно. Он уже бежал к упавшему сыну Феанора, готовясь атаковать.

 

Затем сияющая женщина поднялась на ноги, свет в ее руке вспыхнул сильнее, став ослепительно ярким, таким, что у Финрода заболели глаза и ему пришлось отступить назад… Ее голос звенел в его сознании, ему даже не надо было слышать слова, чтобы понять ее повеление.

— Хватит.

И в этом слове снова чувствовалась сила, но не слепяще-яркая, как от камня — увеличившего ее собственные чары — а призрачная власть, словно благоухающая тишина лесов на заре мира. Темная, но не злая, тихая, но способная отдавать приказы, рожденная из сверхъестественной тишины, чтобы каждый, кто попадет в сети этого голоса не мог не подчиниться.

Финрод почувствовал, что его словно оттолкнули, голос отдавался у него в голове. Казалось, будто его вытолкнули из собственного тела, что-то глубоко внутри него отчаянно боролось, цепляясь за изменяющееся тело… Он отчаянно цеплялся за ускользающее сознание, пытаясь сосредоточиться на боли в ноге, на каменном полу, на который он опустился на колени, даже на невыносимых страданиях волков из стаи.

Но этого было недостаточно. Он смутно осознавал, как покидает свое тело, даже сознание оставило его, соскользнув в полную шепотков тьму.

Келебримбор медленно открыл глаза, очертания казались размытыми, словно его восприятие тоже только приходило в норму. Он понял, что лежит на постели, а над ним склонились двое: у одного из них были золотистые волосы, а у другого — темные. Он судорожно вздохнул и испуганно всхлипнул, узнав Финрода, правая рука которого лежала на перевязи. И внезапно вспомнил все, что — на самом ли деле? — произошло: их разговор в лесу, превращение Финрода в волка, бой, свою кровь, смешанную с грязью… потом они снова дрались, он слышал угрозы отца, на какое-то время они вернули его из глубокого темного забытья… а затем еще больше крови. Он и не знал, что ее в нем так много.

Он подтянулся на постели, и тело сразу пронзила боль, движения давались с трудом из-за наложенных на грудь, руки и живот повязок. 

— Тшш! Спокойно, Куруфинвион, — чья-то рука схватила его за предплечье, и он взволнованно вздрогнул, успев уже позабыть о втором посетителе. Он смотрел на нее раскрыв рот, так она была красива, почти вызывающей красотой, неуместной здесь, в царстве боли. У нее был нежный, словно музыкальный голос.

— Ты был при смерти. Но мы сможем помочь тебе, если ты доверишься нам.

Келебримбор попытался ответить, но вместо слов смог выдавить только сухой каркающий звук. Он отшатнулся от Финрода, протянувшего ему бокал воды.

— Келебримбор! — лицо Финрода исказилось от боли, он был полон раскаяния. — Келебримбор, ты должен поверить мне… Я… Мне жаль, что я сотворил с тобой это. Воистину, если бы я мог изменить содеянное…

Он замолчал.

— Волк… нет, не стану говорить, что это он заставил меня так поступить. Я не буду пытаться спрятаться от ответственности. Но я надеюсь, что со временем ты сможешь простить меня, и волк внутри станет твоим преимуществом. Я намерен этому научиться. 

Он говорил взволнованно и очень быстро. 

— Лютиен рассказывала мне… — вздохнув, он оборвал себя. — У нас еще будет достаточно времени. Сначала ты должен поправиться.

«Лютиен?»

Она нежно и успокаивающе погладила Финрода по раненой руке и, забрав у него бокал с водой, передала его Келебримбору. Он подозрительно смотрел на нее какое-то время, но жажда взяла вверх, и он, обхватив бокал дрожащими пальцами, сделал первый, длинный и неловкий глоток.

— А теперь, — после того как бокал полностью опустел, продолжила Лютиен. Но больше она ничего не успела добавить. Келебримбор потянулся поставить бокал на столик рядом с кроватью и, наконец, увидел источник, освещающий комнату.

Он задохнулся, со стуком уронив на пол бокал. На ночном столике лежал ярко сверкающий Сильмарилл, и странно было видеть, что его используют вместо обычной лампы.

— А! — воскликнул Финрод. — Мы как раз дошли до этой темы.

— Сильмарилл действительно теперь принадлежит мне, — сказала Лютиен, как только Келебримбор осторожно протянул руку, желая коснуться камня. Он замер, внезапно пришедшее на ум воспоминание о том, как отец, прикоснувшись к Сильмариллу, падает на пол и кричит от боли, остановило его.

— Мой... отец?.. — С трудом спросил Келебримбор, страшась ответа.

— Куруфин жив и здоров, — скривившись, ответила Лютиен. — Сильмарилл сильно ожег ему руку. Но его лечат, по крайней мере, тело. Они с Келегормом… — она замолчала, подбирая формулировку. — Они ограничены в передвижениях.

Келебримбор пораженно замер.

— В смысле, вы их заперли?

— Да, они находятся под замком, — согласился Финрод. — Пока не согласятся сотрудничать. 

— И цена этому Сильмарилл?

Финрод вздохнул.

— И ты.

Келебрибор замер, ошеломленно уставившись на него, хотя и не был уверен, что ему не послышалось.

— Я… я тронут.

— Ты не должен уходить с ними, — резко произнесла Лютиен. — Ты можешь остаться здесь. Позволь мне научить тебя как контролировать волка. Ты знаешь, что сможешь быть сильным.

Она посмотрела на Финрода, а затем перевела взгляд обратно на Келебримбора. В ее глазах появилась надежда.

— Я покину вас ненадолго, чтобы обручиться с Береном. Но это не значит, что я забуду о своем волке навсегда! И… втроем мы сможем учиться использовать новые навыки, сможем вместе узнать о них больше…

Келебримбор задумался над ее предложением, но взглядом все время возвращался обратно к Сильмариллу.

— А, — скучным голосом произнесла Лютиен. — Ну конечно. 

\- Камень теперь принадлежит Лютиен, — сухо напомнил Финрод.

— У нас разные мнения на этот счет, — сказала Лютиен. — На самом деле он принадлежит Берену. Вернее, нам обоим. Но я не думаю, что это к добру. У моей матери и у Галадриэль были видения, и, хотя они и не увидели всех деталей, но говорят, что проклятый камень не принесет в Дориат ничего кроме бед и разрушений, если мы оставим его у себя.

Келебримбор не мог сдержать улыбки.

— Понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.

Лютиен сочувственно посмотрела на него.

— И все же, если я откажусь от камня, он достанется тебе.

Келебримбор был поражен.

— Мне? Но…

— На руках у твоих дядей кровь, — пояснил Финрод. — Кровь моих родичей, кровь, пролитая в Альквалондэ. Сильмарилл ясно продемонстрировал, что отвергает их, оставив ожог на руке твоего отца.

— Не сам Сильмарилл, — не сумел сдержаться Келебримбор. — А Валар, благословившие камни.

— Это неважно.

— Нет, — повысил голос Келебримбор. — Нет, не…

— Факт остается фактом, — отрезала Лютиен. — Ты единственный из Дома Феанора, чьи руки он не жжет.

Келебримбор поднял бровь, пытаясь осмыслить ее слова.

— Ты так уверена?

Они взглянули на, казалось бы, безобидно лежащий на столе камень. И Келебримбор вдруг понял, что должен сделать. Дрожащими пальцами он потянулся к Сильмариллу и, взяв его в руку, сжал в кулаке. Он был готов к обжигающей боли, страданию, даже к безумию, но ничего не произошло. Он ощутил только нежное тепло, камень ответил на его прикосновение так, как ему рассказывали. 

Он обернулся к широко улыбающимся Финроду и Лютиен.

— Если хочешь, — сказала Лютиен, — бери. Мой отец будет недоволен, он слишком беспокоится о своей чести, но я уже получила все, что желала. 

Она улыбнулась, но было видно, что мыслями она сейчас не здесь.

— Берен – все, что мне нужно.

— Я, — Келебримбор горделиво выпрямился настолько, насколько позволяло его положение. — Благодарю тебя. От имени дома Феанора я даю свое согласие.

Финрод широко улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно. Теперь твоим дядям гоняться за одним проклятым камнем меньше. А потом, когда ты поправишься, как насчет того, чтобы начать учиться управлению своими внутренними волками?


End file.
